


Earl Helsing

by SebasuchansKitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Vincent Van Helsing slayed the notorious Dracula and rescued Rachel Durless, the two running back to Paris to start a family together. Soon, the legacy is passed down to his son, Ciel Helsing, and he must face another vampire that's far worse than Dracula. (Kuroshitsuji altered version of Van Helsing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> One of my all time favorite movies is Van Helsing. It's just…. Ugh. I love it. So why not write it Kuroshitsuji style? Might as well.
> 
> This story will not be EXACTLY the same as Van Helsing, because honestly some parts of the movie pissed me off. If you haven't ever seen the movie I recommend you do before reading this, there may or may not be spoilers about the movie.
> 
> Okay I'm done rambling. Enjoy kitlets. x3

"Vincent Helsing. I've been expecting you."

"It's Van Helsing, actually."

"Ah, using an alias to protect your identity, how precious. But you should know," the vampire continued, slowly approaching the brave human. "It is only you and I, Vincent."

"Let the girl go," Vincent demanded, his gaze floating toward the blonde woman who cowered behind the creature. Said creature turned his head and gave her a quick glance.

"Why does she matter so much to you?"

"She doesn't," Vincent stated quickly. "It's my job to save her and stop you from doing any further damage."

"Ah but that is where you're wrong," the vampire hissed, crouching down and grabbing the girl's jaw with a violent twist of her neck.

"I think you might have feelings for this woman."

The powerful vampire, formally known as Count Vladislaus Dragulia, but recognized by the short name of Dracula, was Vincent Helsing's biggest challenge of all.

When The Knights of the Holy Order sent the amnesiac to Transylvania to kill the evil vampire, Vincent happened to meet Rachel Durless, the fiery woman Dracula had captured now. After everything the two had been through together, Vincent undoubtedly had feelings for her, but he wouldn't dare admit it in front of the creature that was determined to dispose of them both.

"Rachel is of no use to you. Let her go so you and I can settle this."

Dracula's laughter boomed, and he released the woman's jaw, standing up so he could confront the human once more.

"You and I have nothing to settle, Vincent. Nothing can kill me."

Vincent looked up to the sky and smiled when he saw clouds parting, a full moon coming into view.

"I know one thing that can."

"Van Helsing, be careful!" Rachel screamed, and she ducked back as the werewolf and vampire lunged into the final battle.

* * *

 

"Father, you called?" Ciel peered cautiously into his father's bedroom, making eye contact with the ill man.

"Son, come here," Vincent beckoned, wheezing and coughing as the young boy approached him.

"Ciel, do you remember how I met your mother?"

The boy jilted in surprise, highly uncomfortable with the choice of subject. It had been a little over a year since his mother, Rachel Helsing, died from influenza. Now, his father was suffering from the same illness, and Ciel was aware that his father was hanging on by a thread, his life leisurely fading away.

"Yes, I do. You rescued her after killing Dracula."

Vincent nodded and coughed once again. "Ciel, you are a Helsing. I want you to carry on my legacy."

"Your legacy? As a monster hunter?" Ciel exclaimed. "Father, I don't think I-"

"Here, take my ring," Vincent interrupted, slipping the heavy band onto Ciel's finger. "I know you won't let me down. You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel. I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."

Ciel stared at the substantial piece of jewelry that rested on his finger, admiring the dragon-like symbol. The ring was much too big for his slender digit, but it would fit better after he grew up.

"Father, I-" Ciel stopped when he saw that his father's eyes were closed, his chest now still and his wheezing had silenced.

 _"Requiescat in pace,"_ Ciel whispered before kissing his father's forehead and pulling a bed sheet over his body.

* * *

 

**Five Years Later**

* * *

 

Ciel Helsing was no longer a child.

His mother had died when he was the mere age of fourteen and his father passed a year later, leaving the fifteen-year-old boy to fend for himself.

After a year of living in his old family home in Paris, Ciel decided to head off to Rome in search for The Knights of the Holy Order, the group who had originally dispatched his father to Transylvania.

Unfortunately, his search had led him to a dead end when he wasn't able to find the holy organization. The young monster hunter searched thick and thin for the specific church in which the organization hid under, but seeing that he couldn't reveal his identity, it was almost impossible to confront someone.

Along with having one of the greatest reputations around town, Ciel now had one of the most dangerous reputations, as well. Since Vincent Helsing was labeled a savior and a murderer, it was only obvious that Ciel would inherit his father's reputation along with his legacy.

For two weeks he had avoided the public eye, clothing himself in only black and hiding his face in the case that someone recognized him. Plenty of wanted posters had been hung up back in Paris, and it wouldn't be long until the news reached Rome.

So Ciel slept in the alleyways, giving his best effort in making his presence unknown. Lately, he had been restless, for he had been so determined to find The Knights of the Holy Order and he wasn't ready to give up. Tonight, however, he was especially tired.

 _It's chilly,_ Ciel thought, running a pale finger over the cold cobblestone. _I may freeze to death in my sleep._

As high as the possibility was, Ciel could barely keep his eyes open. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and tried to ignore the icy stone that rested against his temple.

_Whether I freeze to death or not, I need to sleep._

* * *

 

Ciel quickly sat upright, whipping his head around. He had slept for at least six hours until a horrid wailing rang out.

The boy attempted to stand up, grunting when he heard his delicate bones pop.

_At least I didn't freeze._

Ciel ran down the alleyway, turning left and heading in the direction in which the wailing was coming from.

_Right, left, left, left, right, right, left, right…_

Ciel struggled to memorize every turn he made. Rome was notorious for its labyrinth of alleys, and if one didn't know where they were going they would certainly get lost.

 _Just like I am now,_ Ciel thought bitterly as he continued to twist and turn through the maze.

When he was about to veer right, Ciel noticed a large black figure and stopped, hiding behind the corner.

"Waaaaaah!" The shadow wailed, making horrific noises that sent shivers down the young hunter's spine. For two minutes the cries went on, and right when Ciel couldn't take it anymore it stopped.

The Helsing stayed still for a moment, waiting for the cries to start up again.

But they didn't.

Assuming the coast was clear, Ciel darted around the corner, only to bump into the figure he had been avoiding.

_Shit._

"Well, well, if it isn't a little boy wandering around. Aren't your parents worried?"

"My parents are dead," Ciel spat, avoiding eye contact with the figure.

"How unfortunate. You remind me of another boy I used to know. Van Heeling, I believe."

"Van Heeling?" Ciel's eyes lit up and he finally raised his head to get a better view of the stranger. "You mean Van Helsing?"

"Ah, yes that was his name. _Van Helsing."_

"How did you know my father?" Ciel questioned.

"Your _father?_ The famous Van Helsing is your _father?"_

"Yes, I am Ciel Helsing, son of Vincent, also known as Van Helsing."

"Pardon me, then," the raspy voice apologized, stepping back to give the boy space. "Your father has done me a humble favor in the past. I am forever in his debt."

"Who are you?"

The man finally removed his hood, revealing that he wasn't even a man at all. He was a _creature._

"The Frankenstein's monster," Ciel gasped.

"I am _not_ a monster!" The creature bellowed, causing Ciel to step back.

"I'm sorry," the monster assured. "I won't hurt you. I am in debt to your father and I wouldn't dare to injure his son."

"As I've said before, my parents are dead. I have come to Rome to find The Knights of the Holy Order, the organization who sent my father to Transylvania where he defeated Dracula and rescued my mother."

"Why would you look for those ninnies?" The monster spat, wiping his the corner of his mouth with his hand. "They've been gone for a while now."

"I need to fulfill my father's legacy," Ciel persisted. "That's all he asked of me and I need to find the holy order so I can redeem the Helsing name."

"I told you, they've been gone for a while now. But I do know one monster that has caused quite a bit of trouble, heard he's even more dangerous than Dracula."

"Worse than Dracula?" Ciel exclaimed. "No, that can't be. My father almost died slaying Dracula…"

"This one is far worse," the monster insisted. "This vampire started his reign a year after Dracula's perishing. The villagers have been terrorized since then."

"And he's worse than Dracula?"

"Far worse."

Ciel mulled over his options. Did he even really have any options? No, he didn't. His father would expect him to attempt to stop the vampire's reign.

" _You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel,"_ his father had said. _"I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."_

 _I'll do it,_ Ciel assured himself. _I'll do it for the Helsing name._

"Where can I find this vampire?" Ciel inquired, watching as the creature sat down onto the damp cobblestone.

"You're considering fighting against him? You'll be killed."

"My father did it and saved my mother. I'll do it and save my family name."

"If you insist," the monster shrugged, tilting his head back to glance at the moon. "This vampire is also in Transylvania, strangely at the same castle Dracula once inhabited."

"How do I get there?"

"To the castle?"

"Yes."

"No one knows," the monster tore his gaze away from the sky to stare at Ciel. "Only your father and your mother knew."

"Damn it," Ciel muttered, instantly regretting his choice to slay the vampire.

"However, since I was in debt to your father and he died so suddenly I will now repay my debt to you. I'll come with you to Transylvania and we'll find the portal that leads to Dracula's lair."

"You'll come with me?" Ciel asked, doubt clearly showing in his eyes. The monster nodded, slowly standing up and straightening his posture.

"Well then," Ciel started, turning his back to the creature. "We're off to Transylvania."


	2. Encounter

"Were you not paying attention?"

"I was paying attention," Ciel huffed, adjusting the heavy bag that was slung across his shoulder. "There's just too many people here."

"They won't recognize you," the monster assured, tailing behind the young boy. "They're too busy staring at the cloaked stranger following you."

Ciel glanced back at the creature and was quenched with relief when he saw that his hood was pulled over his face, conceiving his identity entirely.

"So why are we here?" Ciel questioned, taking in the view of scattering people.

"Every fortnight the blacksmiths of Rome set up their own little shop downtown so bystanders can view their artillery. You're going to need weapons if you're planning on facing the vampire alone."

"But I won't be alone," Ciel pointed out. "I have you."

"I may not be much help, Mr. Helsing. The last battle between your father and Dracula was one I couldn't handle."

"It may have been a battle between my father and Dracula," Ciel agreed, walking over to a small table lined with swords and studying the craftsmanship. "But that doesn't mean it will be a battle between me and this other vampire."

"Ciel Helsing you're in over your head," the Frankenstein monster spat. "You have no clue what you're getting into."

"Tell me," Ciel began, ignoring the comment. "How did my father beat Dracula?"

The monster hesitated, his stance staggering.

"There is a prophecy," he whispered. "Your father was bitten by a werewolf."

"My father was bitten?" Ciel cried out, the color draining from his face. Frankenstein leaned closer to the boy, the condensation from his mouth lingering in the air.

"Yes," he whispered. "That was the only way to kill Dracula."

"But my father wasn't a werewolf," Ciel argued. "I was around him on many occasions when there was a full moon and he never turned."

"There was a cure," the monster explained. "Your mother injected it in him after he killed the vampire."

"How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible."

* * *

 

"Father, why are we out here?"

"Shush, Ciel. You need to be quiet."

"But fath-"

"Don't call me 'father' out here. It's too dangerous."

"Okay, _Vinc-"_

"Ciel, hush up! It's _Van Helsing._ You'll refer to me as Van Helsing when we do things like this, alright?"

Ciel huffed but gave a defeated nod. "Yes, sir."

The little boy stood behind his father as they roamed the empty streets of Paris, stray cats mewling and a few random shouts echoing through the air. It was an especially chilling evening, and the leather coat his father had given him seemed frozen to his skin.

"So why are we out here?" Ciel dared to ask again, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm training you, Ciel," his father answered. "We're going to hunt down a monster tonight."

"Really?" Ciel exclaimed excitedly, earning another frown from the older man.

"Yes, really. Now keep your voice _down."_

"I'm sorry, I will," the boy assured, whispering once more. "So who are we hunting?"

"Melmoth," his father breathed, and Ciel stuck his tongue out.

"Melmoth? That doesn't sound like a monster."

"Melmoth _is_ a monster," Vincent promised. "He's half creature, half man."

"What happened to him?"

"He sold his soul to the devil, and it's up to us to do God's work and dispose of him."

Ciel nodded and reluctantly smiled, attempting to hide his fear.

"Let's go kill Melmoth."

* * *

 

"Helsing? Helsing? Are you still alive in that head of yours?"

Ciel blinked and looked the Frankenstein monster dead in the eye, his old memories fading out of his mind.

"I'm sorry. I had… an evocation."

"An… evocation?"

"You know," Ciel started, lazily adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "A memory."

"Memory…"

The monster became silent, and Ciel decided to question his reaction.

"You do know what a memory is, don't you?"

Though Ciel couldn't see Frankenstein's eyes, he guessed that the creature was hesitant to answer.

"I remember many things… but I do not feel."

"You don't have feelings? Surely you must feel some emotions."

"I don't," the monster quickly stated. "I do not feel."

Ciel shrugged and the two made their way through the artillery market.

"So now we're on our way to Transylvania…"

"Excuse me," a voice peeped, and Ciel paused when he felt a hand tugging on his arm. The boy and the monster turned to see a small figure, the identity hidden by a long brown cloak and a hood that hid the persons face.

"Yes?"

"Did… Did you say Transylvania?"

Ciel slyly glanced at the monster, wary of revealing his plans.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me," the stranger said, pulling off the brown hood. As soon as the garment was removed, sunlight shone on blond hair, the light tint glittering in the rays. Big, simple green eyes stared at Ciel and a friendly smile was spread across the boy's lips.

"My name is Finnian. I am a monk and I'm involved in The Knights of the Holy Order."

Ciel gasped and his stern stance faltered. "You're in The Holy Order?"

"Yes," the young monk guaranteed with a smile. "I couldn't help but hear your plans on traveling to Transylvania. The Order is desperate to fix some… problems that have been occurring there. No one in The Order wants to venture out to Transylvania, and I seem to be the only one young enough to make the journey."

"Finnian," Ciel began, his eyes pleading. "Please tell me you knew my father."

A confused look washed over Finnian's face and he cocked his head. "Your father?"

"Van Helsing," Ciel whispered, and Finnian understood at once.

"Van Helsing? _The_ Van Helsing is your _father?"_

"Yes, I am Ciel Helsing, and I am going to Transylvania to redeem my family name."

"Like hell you'll redeem it," Finnian blurted. "I'm sorry, Mr. Helsing, but your father had quite the reputation…"

"I don't care about that," Ciel spat. "I have been searching for The Order so I can be properly dispatched to Transylvania and rid it of the dreadful vampire that has apparently taken Dracula's place."

"You're brave, Ciel," the monk admitted.

"Please, Finnian," Ciel begged. "I can't do this without approval from The Holy Order."

The conversation died as the young blond considered the idea of picking another Helsing to extinguish the new terror in Transylvania. Ciel became doubtful of the outcome, and he looked to his friend for help.

The monster detected Ciel's silent beseeching and he instantly acted upon it.

"I would take the Helsing up on his offer to exterminate the vampire," Frankenstein whispered, ominously leaning toward the monk. "After all, if you don't take his offer _you'll_ be the one who loses his head. That bloodsucker will tear you apart."

The blond boy shivered at the thought and he quickly nodded. "Yes, you're right. Do call me Finny, and follow me," he beckoned.

"I'll lead you to The Knights of the Holy Order."

* * *

 

"He is known as Count Sebastian Michaelis, Vladislaus's great-nephew."

"So Dracula _does_ have family," Ciel murmured. "That will only make my mission harder."

"No, no," Finny denied. "Count Michaelis is the _last_ heir left. If you kill him you'll eradicate the last of Vladislaus's relations."

Ciel hummed approvingly. "So what are my threats?"

Finny flinched slightly and anxiously fidgeted. "Count Michaelis has many allies. In 1790, a young man named Ichabod Crane was riding home when the infamous "Headless Horseman" chased after him. Ichabod was never found afterwards. I've heard that the count has managed to gain him as an assistant."

"Alright," Ciel nodded. "The Headless Horseman. What else?"

"It seems that Count Michaelis has also influenced Dr. Moreau, a seemingly mad man who performs vivisection experiments. His creations are half man, half animal, and they terrorize and consume many people daily. He'll be one of your hardest opponents to beat. You'll be eaten alive or perhaps experimented on if you lose."

Ciel shivered but he still bobbed his head. "Okay. Anything else?"

Finny frowned for a second. "I do know that Count Michaelis has one bride. You won't have to defeat Marishka, Aleera and Verona; your father took care of them before he even touched Dracula. However, this woman may prove to be a challenge. Her name is Ranmao, a feisty and fiery female vampire who is sure to serve the count well. Don't underestimate her."

"A bride huh," Ciel mumbled incoherently while Finny continued.

"You'll face many situations while you're in Transylvania, but those should be your worst. I wish you luck."

"Oh no," the Helsing protested. "You're coming with me."

"Me?" Finny exclaimed. "Why? I can't do anything! I can't even hel-"

"If you don't prove to be of help to Mr. Helsing then we can always use you for firewood," the Frankenstein monster interjected, and the two boys turned to acknowledge his presence, Finny nervous and Ciel confident.

"Well, Finnian," Ciel started, turning to the blond monk. "What will it be?"

Finny bit his lip and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never read Melmoth but I think I got the plot correct… Meh. I don't know.
> 
> And I'm pretty sure that Dr. Moreau wasn't a frightening character in the book, but I'm not 100% on that either. Oh well. I made him into a horror character anyways.


	3. Commencement

"We need to head out, Finnian."

"Wait, wait!" Finny exclaimed as he danced around a table lined with different weapons. "You'll need all the defense mechanisms available!"

"Finny we have enough artillery," Ciel sighed, realigning the large bag that he was carrying. "My back is aching to prove it. We need to head out before daylight."

"But wait! This one will really knock your socks off," Finny assured, gesturing toward another contraption. "This will allow you to-"

"We have enough weaponry to accommodate us on our journey, Finnian," the Frankenstein monster interrupted. "You're stalling."

"He's right," Ciel agreed. "You coincided to come with us and you can't refuse to come now."

"I'm scared, Mr. Helsing," Finny admitted, a light, rosy blush rising in his cheeks. "I don't want to die."

"Don't be so sure that you're going to die," Ciel muttered, turning to climb up the large set of stairs and leaving the other two to follow behind.

Ciel strode out of the church and made his way over to three horses that were patiently waiting on the cobblestone road, casually straightening his father's old coat that adorned his shoulders.

"And who knows," the Helsing continued, removing the heavy bag from his frail frame and gently placing it on the horse's back. "Maybe I'll die before you do."

* * *

 

The horses' hooves had long stopped clicking on cobblestone and were now clomping on a small, narrow dirt path. Ciel led the way, with the Frankenstein monster right behind and Finnian trailing last.

The three had traveled for a day, and it had just became dusk with the sky slowly getting darker.

The path was becoming increasingly difficult to see, thanks to a heavy fog that floated in, and Ciel frowned when he found it harder and harder to determine turns in the course.

"Mr. Helsing, do you even know where we are?" Finny called.

The path began to widen and Ciel slowed his horse down to a walk, allowing his other two comrades to trot beside him.

"No," Ciel said honestly, a look of shame covering his face as he glanced at the blond monk. "I don't know where we are."

"It's getting colder," the monster observed when tree tops began to sway as a frigid wind howled.

"Shouldn't we be looking for a place to rest tonight?" Finny whined, but Ciel stubbornly shook his head.

"No. We've already lost time. We'll have to travel all night to make up for it."

"All night? But, Mr. Helsing…"

"We need to get to Transylvania," Ciel interrupted, his voice callous. "None of my other excursions took very long, and I plan on returning to Rome soon."

The Frankenstein monster snorted. "Like I said before, you're way over your head, Ciel Helsing. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Why does everyone imply Count Michaelis as a challenge? If my father defeated Dracula then I'll have no problem defeating his great-nephew."

"Because it's not killing him that's the problem," the monster spewed. "It's not wanting to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned suspiciously.

"You won't have a problem killing him. He isn't practically invincible like Dracula once was. You won't _want_ to kill him. You'll be aware of your need to kill him, you'll have the determination to kill him, but you won't have the _desire_ to kill him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ciel snapped. "I want to rid Transylvania of Count Michaelis more than anything else in the world."

"Is that really what you want?" The monster asked.

"Or do you want to restore your family name? Consider that thought. Van Helsing killed Dracula because he wanted to save other people. You say you want to be like your father, but in reality, you couldn't care less about the people who get killed off in Transylvania, and you pay no mind to the vampire that's doing it. All you care about is your family's reputation. What if you could restore it without killing the vampire? Would you still do the right thing and kill him? Or would you be selfish and keep him and your reputation alive?"

"Don't be so foolish. Of course I would still kill him. It's my duty as a Helsing to kill off the evil in the world…"

"But you're evil in your own way, Mr. Helsing, because _you_ will be yet another person who doesn't have the strength to dispose of Count Michaelis, and that makes you just as evil as he is."

"Whose side are you on?" Ciel barked.

"Your father's."

"Then if you're on our side you better act like it."

"I'm not on _our_ side," Frankenstein corrected. "I'm on your father's, and you're _nothing_ like your father. But I do owe him, so I'll have to be on your side for now."

Ciel's hands squeezed the leather reins in anger, and the three proceeded to guide their horses in silence.

The wind continued to whistle through the air, cutting through Ciel's flesh and chilling him to the bone. He pulled his father's coat closer, attempting to warm his body with the heavy leather.

A distant howl sounded, and Ciel narrowed his eyes at the noise.

_I think I know where we are now._

"D-did you hear that?" Finny whispered.

"Keep your eyes open," Ciel warned. "I have a feeling we'll be confronting our first obstacle soon."

Dusk was finally beginning to turn into night as the sky darkened little by little, and the path now seemed surrounded with trees. Ciel's frown deepened at the scenery and his eyes darted in every direction.

_I know you're out there_.

Leaves rustled and danced across the horses hooves, and said animals were now moving at a snail-like pace, wary and almost frightened at the tense setting.

"I know you're out there," Ciel called out loud. "Count Michaelis didn't request you so you could hide like a coward, did he?"

"Mr. Helsing," Finny trembled. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"No, he didn't," Ciel continued, ignoring the terrified monk. "He requested for you to _kill_ me! So come on! Come on out and do it! Stop hiding like a coward!"

"Mr. Helsing, please stop," Finny cried, but the monster hunter wouldn't listen.

"Kill me! Make Count Michaelis proud! Come out and do it!"

On Ciel's demand, a horse flew through the trees, making the three travelers duck to avoid an impact. They all watched as the black steed skidded to a stop, allowing the three to see the horseman.

The _headless_ horseman.

"The Headless Horseman," Frankenstein proclaimed.

"And I thought you were joking with me, Finnian," Ciel muttered.

The headless creature grabbed a hold of the sheath attached to his waist and whipped a sword out, the sharp blade glinting even in the darkness.

"T-that's a big sword," Finny exclaimed, and Ciel began to back his horse up.

"Finnian, my weapons are buried in my bag. I need a sword," Ciel ordered, and his horse continued to retreat backward as the horseman approached closer.

"Finnian!"

"I'm looking!" The monk answered, his hands frantically searching through his own rucksack.

The headless horseman suddenly lunged forward and Ciel leapt to the sky, gracefully planting his feet on the horse's back after avoiding the lethal swipe.

"Finnian, now!"

"I found one!" Finny declared, and he threw a sheath to Ciel, the Helsing catching it perfectly and extracting a sword of his own.

"What good is that going to do?" Frankenstein spat. "He's _headless!"_

The horseman swung at Ciel once more, and the two blades clashed together, causing the boy's arm to shake from the collision.

"I need _something_ to defend myself!" Ciel retorted, dodging another blow. "Finnian, what will stab through armor?"

"Your pride!" Finny joked.

"Not funny!" Ciel shouted, daintily jumping to avoid yet another attack from the enemy's sword.

The horseman leaped and landed on his own horse's back, as well, and the two were competing in a deadly and challenging joust on top of their two mustangs.

Frankenstein continued to watch the fight while Finny hysterically flipped through pages of his large history book, one that contained vital information on the knowledge of monsters.

"You can't kill him! He's a ghost!"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Ciel barked, bending backwards as the blade swished past.

"Go for the bridge!" Finny answered, pointing straight ahead.

Ciel peered over The Headless Horseman's shoulder and noticed a bridge with a trickling creek underneath it.

"Ghosts can't cross water!"

_They can't?_

"You two, head for the bridge!" Ciel instructed, swinging his blade toward his opponent.

The two obeyed immediately and galloped to the bridge, halting their horses when they made it to the other side.

"Hurry, Mr. Helsing! He has an immortal advantage!"

Ciel braced himself as the horseman dove in for one last blow, this time his blade cut across Ciel's chest and practically ripped his flesh apart.

"Ah!" Ciel groaned as he saw his blood bubble through the thick leather of his father's old coat, casually dripping down the black material.

"Ciel!" The Frankenstein's monster wailed. "Do it for your father!"

_For my father?_

_"You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel,"_ Vincent's voice echoed through his head. _"I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."_

"I will," Ciel suddenly declared aloud. "I'll do it for the Helsing name!"

"Attaboy!" The monster encouraged, and he and Finny cheered as Ciel bravely front flipped over The Headless Horseman, landing on his feet behind his opponent.

"Hurry! Run, Ciel!" Finny screamed, and the Helsing quickly obeyed.

Ciel took off sprinting toward the bridge, his legs stumbling at the sudden speed. He glanced behind him to see The Headless Horseman perched on his horse's back once more, now turning the horse around and charging after the boy.

Adrenaline pumped through Ciel's veins and he pushed further, his lungs ready to burst and a metallic taste flooding his mouth and burning in his throat. Already he could feel his legs becoming weak and he prayed that his frail bones would stay stable long enough for him to make it across the bridge.

The sound of approaching horse hooves had Ciel's breathing speeding up and he knew he couldn't run any faster. There was still a distance to get to the bridge and there was no way Ciel could outrun the horse.

_I only have one chance,_ Ciel realized. _I'll have to dive for it._

"Ciel, watch out!" Finny warned, and Ciel instinctively ducked, luckily evading a pumpkin that had been thrown at him. The large orange fruit smashed on the ground, stringy insides splattering on impact.

_What the hell?! Now this psycho's throwing pumpkins at me?!_

"Duck!" Finny alerted again, and Ciel promptly ducked once more as another pumpkin was hurled at him.

_This is my chance._

The Headless Horseman was in arms reach of the boy, ready to grab him by the shoulder and dispose of the monster hunter. But Ciel threw himself forward, flying through the sky and diving toward the bridge.

_Gravity, please be on my side._

Ciel closed his eyes as he hit the ground, dirt flying up in a brown mist around the boy's body.

_Please tell me I made it._

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, noticing that his head was lying against a horse's hoof.

_Shit._

But it wasn't the hoof of The Headless Horseman's horse, no.

Ciel made it to the other side of the bridge.

"You did it!" Finny exclaimed, thrusting his fists up in the air proudly.

"You escaped The Headless Horseman, Ciel Helsing," Frankenstein commented, and Ciel sat up in time to see the entity galloping away, his figure disappearing in the fog.

"He got away," Ciel murmured grimly.

"Of course he did," Finny said. "He couldn't be killed, Ciel."

"But he got away," Ciel growled. "My father never let any monster get away. He discarded _every one_ of the creatures he faced! He would never let them run free!"

"I'm running free," Frankenstein reminded. "And I'm… a monster."

"That's different," Finny stated soothingly. "You aren't evil."

The conversation died out and silence filled the air with the exception of rustling leaves.

"My horse ran away," Ciel muttered in an annoyed tone.

"We'll share one," Finny offered. "But you're hurt," he realized, examining the deep wound that stretched across Ciel's chest. "I'd like to heal you up before we continue any further."

Ciel reluctantly agreed and sat on a tree stump while the young monk carefully dabbed his wound with various herbs, earning groans of displeasure from the boy.

"I'm sorry," Finny apologized. "But the wound is deep. This will prevent infections but it will only heal in time. I'm sorry to say that it will leave an unsightly scar, as well."

"Great," Ciel hissed.

"You're lucky that you escaped with only that wound," Frankenstein snorted. "He almost took your life."

Ciel sat quietly as Finny finished sprinkling the natural healing remedy on the wound.

_"You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel. I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."_

Van Helsing's words replayed over and over again in Ciel's head and he stared down at the ring his father gave him that rested on his finger.

_The Headless Horseman may have gotten away, but I will vanquish every other monster that dares to come my way. I promise you, Father, I won't let you down._


	4. Arrival

Ciel winced as a particular movement he made shot pain across his chest. The scathe was quite deep, and Finny had even said that it would leave an unpleasant scar.

_All to have the bastard get away._

Speaking of the blond monk, he had been particularly quiet as of late. After he patched Ciel's wound up, the three continued on horseback once more, Ciel taking charge of Finny's horse while the blond passenger sat behind him peacefully.

"Mr. Helsing?" Finny whispered in Ciel's ear. "Are you alright?"

Ciel turned his head and smiled wearily. "I'm fine. It hurts a little, but it's feeling better."

"I know your wound will be okay, but are _you_ okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Finny started nervously. "You haven't said one word since we left. I know you're not used to monsters getting away, but-"

"I'm fine," Ciel assured quickly. "That did upset me a little. After all, I just want to make my father proud and letting the horseman escape was certainly not something my father would have done. But it's over with, now."

The Frankenstein's monster, whom had been trotting beside the two boys, let out an inaudible snort, one that went unnoticed by Ciel.

"I can guide the horse if you need to sleep, Mr. Helsing," Finny offered. "I'm well rested after sleeping for a few hours."

"I know, you used my back as a pillow," Ciel chuckled quietly. "I'm fine, really. We're almost to Transylvania."

"With all due respect, Mr. Helsing, you're not invincible," Frankenstein stated coldly. "You won't appear weak if you rest for a little while."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the monster. "I'm not saying that it will make me look weak. I'm just implying that-"

"Like hell you're implying something else. You're tired and you know it," Frankenstein snapped. "Just let Finnian take over for a few hours and we'll wake you right before we arrive to Transylvania."

Ciel glanced back at the monk that was sitting behind him. "Finnian, you promise to wake me if you get in any trouble?"

"You have my word, Mr. Helsing."

"Alright," Ciel sighed, stopping the horse. "I suppose a few hours of sleep won't kill me."

* * *

 

"Mr. Helsing, Mr. Helsing, wake up."

"Hm?"

Ciel cracked his eyes open, consciousness and waves of pain crashing over his body. Ciel grasped his chest as the slash burned and sizzled, his skin feeling as if it were ripping at the seams.

"What… What happened? Are we alright?"

Ciel could hear the Frankenstein monster chuckle and Finny smiled, his eyes sparkling with genuine happiness.

"Everything's okay. Frankenstein said that we're twenty minutes away from Transylvania, so I wanted to wake you ahead of time."

Ciel cautiously stretched, his bottom aching from sitting on the horse and his muscles stiff.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only two hours. Here, I'll let you guide again."

Ciel nodded and Finny stopped the horse, switching positions with Ciel and placing the reins in the sleepy boys' hands.

Ciel yawned and lurched the horse forward once more, his eyes finally adjusting to the overcast sky.

"Has this fog let up at all?" Ciel murmured, and Frankenstein shook his head.

"It's been like this ever since we confronted the horseman."

"Is this normal?"

"Completely. Your father had troubles traveling in the fog, as well."

Ciel nodded. _Alright, so I'm not the only one incapable of seeing through this mist._

The Helsing was finally waking up and he straightened his back as he peered through the clouded haze, houses now coming into view.

"We've arrived," Ciel announced when his horses' hooves met cobblestone once more.

"Be careful, now," Frankenstein warned as he trailed behind. "The Transylvanians aren't fond of strangers."

"I see," Ciel muttered inaudibly, and he kept his head bowed while his horse continued through the village, Transylvanians approaching the strangers cautiously.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted, and Ciel obeyed the command, stopping his horse immediately. Frankenstein stopped his horse, as well, and the three sat still as Transylvanians looked them over. Finny leaned forward to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"They don't look very friendly."

"Stay on the horse," Ciel instructed quietly. "I've been through these kinds of situations before."

"Oh, really? How do they end?"

"Badly," Ciel said honestly, and he jumped off of the horse, the gathering people instinctively backing up out of fear at the action.

A red-haired woman came forward, her boots clicking on the stone as she approached Ciel. She stopped five feet in front of the boy, keeping her distance.

"What makes you think you can come in here unknown?"

Ciel finally lifted his head, and his blue eyes were deep with vigilance.

"And you are?"

"It's none of your business who I am!" The woman shouted. "You came _here_ unknown to _us._ Who are you?"

"Excuse her," a man huffed, stepping forward and grabbing the woman's shoulders. "My wife can be a bit too forward at times. Come along, Grell…"

"No!" Grell protested, refusing to budge. "We don't know who these people are, William!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Ciel said smoothly, straightening his father's coat proudly. "I am-"

"I know who he is," a dark voice interrupted. Everyone looked around, searching for the speaker.

"Who are you?" Ciel questioned, and Grell smiled.

"I know who it is. It's our wonderful _Undertaker."_

A silver-haired man bounded from the crowd, cackling and placing a light kiss on Grell's hand.

"Yours truly," he declared with a smile, and Grell blushed before stepping back with William, allowing the Undertaker to confront Ciel.

"My my," he giggled, placing a long, black fingernail in between his smiling lips. "It's been a while."

"You don't know me," Ciel argued, but he merely made the Undertaker laugh.

"I don't know _you,_ but I know who you _are."_

The Undertaker turned his back to Ciel so he could face the crowd of Transylvanians.

"It's been a while since we've had an inglorious _Helsing_ here."

"A Helsing?" Everyone gasped, their staring eyes focusing on Ciel.

"So I'm familiar," Ciel muttered, the Undertaker facing him once again.

"Oh yes, you're very familiar around here. Or, rather, your _name_ is familiar. It seems you're not our renowned Van Helsing, hm?"

"No, I'm not," Ciel stated boldly. "I'm his son."

"He had a son? Van Helsing had a son?" The crowd whispered, their curiosity and shock heightening.

"It seems he did have a child," Undertaker observed, his smile widening. "And what is your name, little Helsing?"

"I am Ciel Helsing."

"Ciel Helsing," Undertaker mused. "Well, everyone," he said aloud. "It seems we have Ciel Helsing here."

The Undertaker cackled and bit his lip. "And it seems he's brought along some friends."

Finnian shivered when his presence was mentioned and Ciel frowned.

_Is this 'Undertaker' a friend or foe?_

"The two I've brought with me don't matter. They won't cause any harm."

"How will we know?" Undertaker asked, cocking his head. "We don't trust strangers."

"I'm not asking you to trust them. They're accompanying me and nothing more."

"And why are you here, Ciel Helsing? You have no business in this town," Undertaker said with a maniacal smirk which deepened Ciel's frown.

_Does this guy ever stop smiling?_

"I've come to slay Count Michaelis."

A large gasp came from the crowd and Undertaker's smile finally wavered.

"Your aspiration is to kill Count Michaelis, you say?" Undertaker said, his scowl now becoming noticeable. "Now why would you want to do that?"

Ciel blinked stupidly. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"No, I'm genuinely curious."

"He's been killing your people! He's evil!" Finny spoke up, eyes shifting in his direction. The monk slid down off of the horse and stood at Ciel's side.

"Life is evil," Undertaker hissed, harshly pressing a black fingernail to Finny's chin. "Look around. There are many Transylvanians that came here to acknowledge your presence. Unlike Count Michaelis' great-uncle Dracula, he only has one wife, not three. We don't lose as many people here as we used to, and us Transylvanians aren't extinct yet."

"Are you out of your mind?" Finny exclaimed. "You're just going to let him continue killing people?"

"I don't think you understand how things work around here," Grell spoke up. "Transylvania has been plagued with monsters since its very existence. Instead of getting ourselves killed off we stay quiet and accept it."

"But that's why I'm here," Ciel said. "I'm here to get rid of the monster so you don't have to."

"You're not here to fix our problems," Undertaker disagreed. "For years the Helsing name has had its own little curse, which follows the rules that no matter what the Helsings do as 'problem solvers' and 'monster hunters,' they will always be assumed to be _murderers."_

Muffled conversations floated through the crowd of people and Ciel's eyes narrowed while the Undertaker's smile finally reappeared.

"Figured you out, didn't I? This is one of your attempts to gain your family's reputation back. Well guess what, Ciel Helsing," Undertaker hissed, leaning toward the boy where their noses almost touched. "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, whether you slay Count Michaelis and survive or die trying, in mine and everybody else's eyes, your family will _always be murderers."_

Ciel breathed deeply, his rage urging him to shove and violently strike the silver-haired lunatic that had casually trashed his family name, but the Helsing kept his temper in check.

"Say what you'd like. I'd rather die trying than give up after traveling such a long distance."

"Have it your way," Undertaker smirked, dragging his fingernail across Ciel's cheek. "But I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on your horses considering there's no room for you nor your companions."

"They can stay with us," William volunteered, and Grell stomped childishly.

"William! We don't want a target on _our_ backs! He's a Helsing!"

"I knew Van Helsing," William said, his eyes drifting to meet Ciel's. "He was a man of good faith and good morals. They can stay with us. I'm sure they won't cause trouble."

Grell huffed and stormed away, leaving the crowd in a fuss. Undertaker looked displeased and he crossed his arms.

"You better go get settled in, then."

* * *

 

Ciel sighed as he slid down to the floor, straightening his posture against the wall. Finnian sat across from him, fidgeting with a weapon he had brought along in his bag. The Frankenstein's monster had finally been able to take his hood off, and he sat next to Finny, unenthusiastically watching the male tinker with the contraption.

"It seems we're not welcome here," Ciel spoke up quietly.

"I thought you said you've been through this with other places before," Finny murmured inattentively.

"I have, but not like this."

"I told you that you were in over your head," Frankenstein stated. "This is only the beginning."

"Which reminds me, why didn't they say anything to you?" Ciel questioned. "They only focused on me and Finnian."

"I'm familiar with this town. A quiet stranger is the best kind of stranger."

Ciel shrugged and leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to relax. His eyes snapped open, however, when he heard rustling.

"Did you hear that?" Ciel whispered, his eyes automatically fixing on the window to the far side of the room.

"Hear what?" Finny asked, still unaffected by the sound.

"Finny will you put that damned thing down for a second?" Ciel spat as the rustling continued.

"It's probably rats. Don't make a big deal out of it," Frankenstein said when Finny refused to listen. Ciel stood to his feet and stared at the window.

"I have to check," Ciel decided.

Frankenstein watched as Ciel lengthily approached the window, wariness overflowing his features.

Ciel stuck his head out of the opening and looked around, observing that no one was there. A slight shadow caught his eye, however, before quickly disappearing around the corner of the house.

"I'll be right back," Ciel informed, turning to look back at Frankenstein. "I have to see what it is."

"Be careful."

Ciel nodded before he crawled up on the windowsill, his small frame easily slipping through the opening. He quietly planted his feet on the ground and crouched down, trudging cautiously toward the corner.

When Ciel made it to the corner he stood straight up and pressed his body against the wall, ready to jump out and face whatever was hiding on the other side. He wasn't fast enough, though, because right when he was about to turn, a hand gripped onto his jacket and pulled him around the corner.

Ciel was coldly tossed on the ground and he groaned when his wound slammed against the dirt. Ciel glanced up at the person responsible and narrowed his eyes.

"Undertaker."

"Ah, so you remember me," the maniac smiled while Ciel slowly sat up.

"How could I forget?"

"I'll take that as a compliment lest you forget your manners later."

"Foolish me," Ciel forced out as he stiffly tried to stand up to avoid irritating his laceration more. "I forgot that you consider Transylvania yours."

"You have also forgotten, Mr. Helsing, that you came to this village, it didn't come to you."

"But I brought the welcoming committee, because there certainly isn't one here."

The Undertaker cackled and nodded in agreement. "I was actually a bit saddened that William took you in. I would have much rather seen you frozen on your horse's back."

"Well aren't you comforting," Ciel muttered.

"I'd highly recommend you give up on your quest to kill Count Michaelis," Undertaker said, changing the subject. "Since you're already aware of the likelihood of you dying in the process."

"I won't give up."

The Undertaker sighed. "Very well."

Instantly the silver-haired maniac sprung forward, expertly pulling a sharp dagger out of one of his floppy sleeves. Ciel gasped and he stumbled to the side, clumsily tumbling to the ground.

"You're… being an idiot, Undertaker," Ciel breathed as he gripped his chest. "I'm not your enemy."

"You're also not a friend, therefore you'll die."

Undertaker took another swipe at Ciel, the air whizzing past the boy's face when his blade barely missed slicing the flesh.

"So you're on Count Michaelis's side?" Ciel asked, scooting further away from Undertaker. "That should make you your own enemy."

"Nonsense, he's somewhat of a blessing. Where would I be if I didn't have the new customers that Count Michaelis provides for me?"

"You're sick," Ciel spat, desperately patting his father's coat in search for a gun.

"You're probably right, but I'm also still in business."

Undertaker gave a swift kick to Ciel's chest, knocking the boy flat on his back. The maniac pushed his foot into Ciel's stomach and kneeled down close, hanging the dagger above Ciel's neck.

"I'll treat you like one of my best customers, even though you're still a stranger."

The Undertaker lifted his dagger high in the air and was ready to plunge it into Ciel's throat. The Helsing's eyes widened and his pulse became erratic.

_He's actually going to kill me!_

* * *

 

"Van Helsing. I should have known you'd find me."

"It wasn't very hard, bearing in mind that you stay in one place."

"Who's the little friend that you brought with you?"

Ciel looked up at his father and saw him scowl, the man protectively placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"He's not your concern."

"But he is, since you brought him with you. Is this your little protégé?"

Vincent bit his lip and Ciel instinctively stepped forward.

"Melmoth, surrender now to The Knights of the Holy Order."

"The Knights?" Melmoth questioned, dumbly stroking his chin. "Aren't they in Rome?"

"You know who we work for! Surrender to Van Helsing now!" Ciel demanded, and Melmoth raised his eyebrows.

"Who _we_ work for? Ah, so you are his protégé. It's sad to see you throwing your life away at such a young age."

"You heard me, Melmoth! Surrender to Van Helsing! _Now!"_

Vincent watched as his son took control, and he couldn't help but feel proud.

_That's my son._

"Little boy, I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Melmoth growled, taking a large step forward. Ciel still held his brave stance, though his fingers were nervously twitching with the anticipation of the fight.

"You don't scare me. I already knew the risks I would be taking when I chose this path."

Vincent could see Ciel's nervous jolting, but it hadn't even caught Melmoth's attention. He forced himself to hold tears back as he watched his one and only child confront a monster perfectly for the first time.

_Ciel… I'm so proud of you._

"Then I won't waste my time sparing you. You had your chance, you little imp."

"What are you waiting for then? Do something, idiot."

The creature growled and immediately charged at the boy, slamming Ciel into the wall with great force.

"Ciel!" Vincent cried, and he watched as the breath was knocked out of his little body, his ribs cracking with the brutality.

_Oh no. He's actually going to kill him._

* * *

 

Ciel held his breath as the blade began to come down, and he tried to relish his last moments of life. But all Ciel could think about was how he failed his father, and how he'd never even came close to defeating Count Michaelis.

_I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to be a failure. I just wasn't meant to be a Helsing._

The blade came down and Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tight. He heard the sinking noise as the glinting dagger plunged in.

But he felt no pain.

Ciel's eyes instantly flew open and he still saw the Undertaker looming over him, his usual smile plastered on his face, but he seemed to be frozen. The dagger that had once been threatening Ciel's life was buried deep in the dirt next to Ciel's head.

Suddenly, the silver-haired psycho that had almost killed him earlier fell to the ground beside him, a knife stabbed straight through his back.

Ciel's eyes shifted from the dead man to his rescuer, and he saw Finny a few feet away on his knees, his body convulsing.

"Finnian… You saved me," Ciel whispered, his chest still aching from being shoved to the ground.

"I… I did. I saved you," Finny said quietly, and he looked up to smile. "I was frightened that I committed murder but… I did save you."

Finny approached his incapacitated partner and gently helped him to his feet.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"It was an honor, Mr. Helsing. I never thought I'd be the one saving you. Now let's get back before…"

Ciel felt something hard hit him over the head, and he was out cold.

* * *

 

"Helsing! Helsing! Are you still alive? Helsing!"

Ciel groaned and cautiously compressed his hand to the back of his head, pain shooting through him when he touched the throbbing swell.

"Helsing!"

"I'm alive," Ciel snapped. "It… God my head hurts."

"Don't be calling out to God. Get up."

Ciel surged with anger and annoyance as he was roughly yanked up by the Frankenstein's monster, the creature insensible to Ciel's injuries.

"What happened?"

"I don't know about what happened to you, but that's not what matters right now."

"Glad to know you care about my life to such an extent," Ciel murmured, but Frankenstein merely glowered.

"Stop being so selfish and look around, Helsing."

"What are you talking ab-"

Ciel's eyes widened and he lost his words.

Finnian was gone.


	5. Pride

  _I'm never going to regret what I'm doing. You may not see it now, Dad, but someday I'm going to make you proud of me. -Wes Collins_

* * *

 

"Finnian!"

"Finnian!"

Ciel and Frankenstein jogged throughout the village, searching for their missing teammate.

"Finnian!"

"Finnian!"

"It's no use," Ciel huffed in exhaust, his breath becoming noticeable in the cold night.

"How can you say that?" Frankenstein snapped, stopping next to the boy. "We can't give up on him."

"Where could he be? You said you didn't see what happened."

"I didn't, but that doesn't mean that we should give up on him."

"We haven't found one clue," Ciel protested, his rugged breathing smoothing out. "We'll have to continue on without him."

"Shame you, Ciel Helsing. _Shame,"_ Frankenstein roared. "Your father would never dream of giving up on a companion, and you're giving up so easily."

"Stop comparing me to my father!" Ciel screamed. "I'm not him! I'm not Van Helsing!"

"You're not," Frankenstein agreed. "You never will be. I can't stand being around you but I'm not here to keep you company, am I? Your father did a great deed by setting me free, and I swore that I was forever in his debt, even if I must repay it to his son."

"That's just it," Ciel sighed, walking up to a random doorstep and sitting down. "I've never done a great deed. I'm not him."

Frankenstein walked over to stand in front of the gloomy boy while said boy leaned his back against the front door, indifferent of how rude he was being.

"Everyone knows that you're not like your father, Ciel. But that's not why you came here. You came here not to be like your father, but to make your father proud."

"I know I came here to make him proud," Ciel's anger completely faded and his lips curved in a sad frown. "And I suppose I'm not doing a very good job."

Before Frankenstein could reply, the door Ciel had been resting against opened, causing him to fall back into the doorway.

"How rude!" A recognizable voice complained, and Ciel looked directly upwards, noticing Grell in a fit of pique.

"Good evening," Ciel remarked with a smile, and he sat up immediately when Grell attempted to kick him in his cranium.

"It's impolite to sit on someone else's doorstep, you know," Grell snapped, strolling outside and shutting the door behind her.

"But this isn't your house," Ciel pointed out. "So why are you here?"

"That's none of your business!" Grell shouted, balling her fists up childishly. "I can go wherever I please!"

"Does your husband know that you're out this late?" Frankenstein questioned, and Grell instantly unclenched her fists, a nervous blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Oh, W-William? Y-yes, he knows that I'm here…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. William knows that I bring Undertaker leftovers every night. His wife died a few years ago, you see, and-"

"That looks like fresh lipstick," Ciel observed, standing to his feet and staring at Grell's lips. "It seems you wanted to look nice while you were delivering leftovers."

Grell's blush darkened and she shook her head quickly. "N-no! I was trying to look nice for William-"

"You're having an affair," Ciel declared. "You've been seeing Undertaker behind William's back."

"Shh!" Grell exclaimed, pressing a finger to her lips and checking to see if anyone was around.

"Why should I? You haven't been very respectful to me _nor_ my counterparts," Ciel threatened.

"I'm sorry! Just don't tell William, okay? Things have been rough and I don't want him to find out," Grell begged desperately.

"Maybe I should tell William. He was nicer to us, after all."

"I didn't do anything to you, you little twit! I didn't do anything to that little blond kid, either."

"Finny?" Ciel's eyebrows perked up and Grell waved her hand casually.

"Yeah, Finny. I didn't do anything to hi-"

"Have you seen him?"

"Of course I've seen him," Grell said stupidly. "I just saw him getting dragged down the road."

"You idiot! You didn't do anything?!" Ciel yelled in rage.

"What was I supposed to do?! Things like that happen around here regularly!"

Ciel sighed and raked his fingers through his bangs, his despair growing.

"However," Grell started, a dark smile spreading across her crimson lips. "I do know where you can find him."

"You do?"

"Oh yes. But you have to _swear_ that you won't tell William," Grell snarled. "Or else I'll get rid of you so Count Michaelis doesn't have to."

"We won't tell William," Ciel assured. "Just show us where Finny is."

"Alright," Grell smiled wider, trotted down the steps and began leading the way down the cobblestone road. Ciel walked beside Frankenstein, allowing Grell to be a few feet ahead at all times.

"I won't be surprised if you don't keep your promise," Frankenstein murmured.

"William deserves to know," Ciel stated. "But it's not my place to tell him."

"And you trust this woman to show you where Finnian is? She could be lying."

"She very well could be, but I have to take that risk."

Grell took a sharp turn and the two behind her followed before stopping almost promptly.

The turn had led them to a small, abandoned building, the ceiling appearing as if it would cave in at any time. The logs of the cabin-like structure seemed to be rotted and blackened. To simply walk through the entrance would be a treacherous challenge, and Ciel was dreading having to do so.

"This is it," Grell announced. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get back home to my husband. I'm sure he's worried."

Ciel grit his teeth as the redhead bounded away.

"If there's one thing that I hate more than anything it's lying, cheating whores like her," he hissed, and Frankenstein's eyes widened at the remark.

"Don't worry about her. Finnian's our main priority."

"We're really going inside that crumbling hazard?" Ciel asked, looking at his partner. His expression never changed, he just glanced at Ciel with serious eyes.

"It's up to you, Helsing. Will you make your father proud or escape with your life?"

Ciel cringed at the question and he chose not to answer with words, but with actions instead. He walked forward, his partner in tow, and cautiously opened the door to the abandoned building.

The two made it inside and shut the door, surrounding them in utter darkness. Suddenly, a bright blue light lit up the entire place, and Ciel's eyes grew wide.

_"It's you."_

* * *

 

Vincent lunged at Melmoth and struggled to pull the large man off his tiny son.

"Get off of him!"

"No! He isn't dead yet!"

Vincent kept tugging with all of his strength, silently praying that the creature wouldn't crush Ciel to death.

"Dad," Ciel wheezed quietly, and Melmoth instantly backed up, causing the boy to fall to the floor.

_"Dad?"_ Melmoth repeated, turning his head to look at Vincent. "This is your _son?"_

"He doesn't concern you," Vincent scowled. "This is between me and you."

Melmoth glanced at the boy that was panting on the ground and clutching at his ribcage in pain.

"How did I not see it earlier?" Melmoth asked aloud, more to himself than anybody. "He resembles you entirely."

"Melmoth," Vincent warned. "I told you, this is between you and me."

The creature grinned wickedly, his eyes meeting Vincent's once more.

"Why should it be just between you and me? This makes things a little more interesting."

Melmoth grabbed a fistful of Ciel's hair and lifted him off the ground, the boy kicking and scratching at the tight grip.

"Melmoth!"

"Dad!" Ciel screamed, his paranoia rising to a whole new level. "Dad, please save me!"

"Will you save him, Van Helsing?" Melmoth taunted, sliding a sharp fingernail across Ciel's neck. "I'm quite tempted to kill him right here and now."

"Let him go," Vincent begged. "He didn't do anything to you."

"But he will, won't he? Because if you don't kill me now, he'll kill me in the future. Isn't that how the Helsing cycle works?"

"Dad!"

"Please! Melmoth, just let him go!"

"I don't want to though," Melmoth admitted. "I'm having way too much fun."

Vincent watched in horror as Melmoth positioned the sharp fingernail up to Ciel's neck again, the point slightly dipping into his flesh.

_I can't save him,_ Vincent thought in distress. _What do I do?_

* * *

 

"So you were expecting me, _Monsieur_ Helsing?" He chuckled, formally slicking both sides of his moustache into two nice and slender points.

"I should have known," Ciel said, narrowing his eyes at the smug man. "I suppose I wasn't expecting to run into you so early in my trip…

_"… Dr. Moreau."_

"The one and only!" Dr. Moreau beamed. "I am the most proclaimed doctor with such experience in…"

_"… Vivisections,"_ Ciel finished in a snarl. "However, when many other doctors questioned your sanity you snapped, and started creating half-man, half-animal creatures using your knowledge on such operations."

"My my, you do have some dirt on me," Dr. Moreau commented, smoothing the wrinkles out of his lab coat. "But I have dirt on you, too."

Ciel froze and Dr. Moreau laughed senselessly. He walked over to a table that was covered with a curtain, a body, most likely a corpse, lying beneath the silk. Suddenly, however, the 'corpse' began to jerk violently.

"Monsieur Helsing, I'd like you to see my soon-to-be creation," the doctor said, and he tugged the shiny covering off of the table, revealing a very alive and very familiar person.

_Finny._

"Finny!"

"Ciel? Ciel! Get me out of here!" Finny pleaded, struggling beneath the binds that were attached to his wrists, ankles and abdomen.

"Ah, yes. He's a wily one," Dr. Moreau mused. "He'll make a great dog-boy. Or perhaps a sheep-boy. I've never experimented with sheep before."

"Release him, Dr. Moreau," Ciel commanded.

_"C'est dommage,_ Monsieur Helsing," Dr. Moreau stated, shaking his head. "I will not let you get away. In fact, I was given specific instructions by Count Michaelis to capture you, and if I do that, I can do whatever I want with you. I think you'd make a lovely cat-boy, hm?"

An embarrassed blush rose in Ciel's cheeks and he balled his fists up.

"Release him now and I'll go easy on you!"

"I'm not one for fights," the doctor admitted. "So I'm afraid you'll have to clash with one of my associates. M'ling!"

Out of nowhere, a frightening creature sprung out, its glowing eyes and deep growl sending shivers down Ciel's spine.

"What is that thing?!" Ciel exclaimed in horror, slowly backing up as the creature approached him on all fours.

"That's M'ling," Frankenstein answered, backing up as well. "Moreau's greatest and most ferocious creation."

"That's right," Dr. Moreau beamed. "He's certainly a work of pure genius."

The doctor reached forward and scratched the creature's ears playfully.

"I'd watch out for him, though. All of my creations are carnivorous, but M'ling is definitely the hungriest of them all."

Ciel gulped and Dr. Moreau smiled.

"I would like to make you into a cat-boy, but I suppose if M'ling gets a hold of you first then you can serve as a good meal for him. Get 'em boy!"

M'ling bared his fangs and lunged at the wide-eyed Ciel. Luckily Ciel was faster, and he slid to his left, barely missing the attack.

On the contrary, M'ling was more accurate the second time, for he pounced on Ciel and slammed the boy down to the floor.

"Ciel!" Finny cried. "Get up, Ciel!"

Ciel gnashed his teeth together as he struggled to push M'ling off, the creatures canines ready to devour the boy.

"I can't get a good bite, Doctor!" M'ling barked. "He's stronger than he looks!"

_"Tais-toi,_ M'ling!" Dr. Moreau cried. "Finish him!"

M'ling dove his head down swiftly and bit into Ciel's shoulder, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"Frankenstein, do something!" Ciel choked out, continuing to shove the creature's head away.

"I'm a little busy, Helsing!" Frankenstein commented, and Ciel noticed the monster being surrounded by more of Moreau's creatures.

"Yes! Yes!" Dr. Moreau chanted maniacally. "Finish them! Count Michaelis is depending on you all!"

Ciel squealed as M'ling nipped at his wounded shoulder again, forcing more and more blood to bubble out.

_This will be my end,_ Ciel concluded in dread. _Like Dr. Moreau said…_

_…C'est dommage._

* * *

 

"Melmoth!"

"Hm?" The creature cocked his head and shifted his eyes over to Vincent, ignoring the thrashing boy he still held in his vast claws.

"You win," Vincent whispered.

"Huh?" Melmoth's eyes grew as Vincent raised his hands up in defeat.

"You win. Hurt me, kill me. Do whatever you want. All I ask is that you let him go."

"Dad!" Ciel yipped in protest.

"That sounds quite tempting," Melmoth mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "But how will I be guaranteed that you'll keep your word?"

Vincent reached his hand into the inside of his coat, pulling out a small silver pistol.

"There's one bullet left in this gun. I'm going to set it on the floor," Vincent bent over and placed the gun down onto the hardwood floor. "And I'll kick it over to you after you've let him go."

"Dad, no!"

"We have a deal," Melmoth decided. "But I want you to kick the gun over here before I let him go."

"You won't keep your end of the deal," Vincent argued.

"Of course I will. You said you only have one bullet in that gun. If that's true, then why would I waste it on some brat when I could kill the _true_ Van Helsing?"

Vincent hesitated for a moment and, though it went against his better judgment, he finally kicked the gun over to the creature.

Melmoth surprisingly kept his word and he released Ciel, letting the child run over to his father.

"Ciel," Vincent breathed, hugging the boy lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"My ribs hurt," Ciel whined.

"I hate to break up this wonderful reunion," Melmoth interjected, pointing the gun directly at Vincent. "But this is your end, Van Helsing."

"Ciel, you know what to do," Vincent murmured. Ciel nodded and he stealthily grasped a hold of the gun buried deep in his back pocket.

_I'm going to make you proud, Dad._

Faster than a blink of the eye, Ciel whipped the gun out and fired.

* * *

 

_"Everyone knows that you're not like your father, Ciel. But that's not why you came here. You came here not to be like your father, but to make your father proud."_

_"It's up to you, Helsing. Will you make your father proud or escape with your life?"_

_I'm going to make you proud, Dad._

Ciel blinked his eyes as he remembered the silent promise he had made himself so many years ago.

_I'm going to make you proud, Dad._

A sudden burst of strength surged through his veins and Ciel shoved M'ling off at once, scrambling to his feet to maintain a stronger stance.

"What?" Dr. Moreau panicked. "No! Get them! Tear them apart! _Allons-y_ you idiot!"

M'ling roared and launched himself at Ciel. The Helsing sidestepped the attack and furtively grabbed the same gun that had rested in his back pocket for years.

M'ling was one step ahead of him, however, and he slapped Ciel's hand forcefully, sending the gun flying across the room.

_"Merci! Merci!"_ Dr. Moreau screamed joyfully. Ciel glanced over at Frankenstein and noticed that the monster was having trouble, as well; he couldn't fend off all of the creatures at once.

Right when all hope seemed lost, M'ling suddenly fell to the ground. Ciel was perplexed until he observed a large bullet wound in his neck, and he saw a familiar man standing in the doorway.

_William._

The seemingly harmless and compassionate man that had taken the three in earlier that day was now wielding a powerful rifle, shooting down all of Dr. Moreau's creations one by one.

It didn't take William long, either. Soon enough, every creature that had once been attacking Ciel and Frankenstein were dead, and the doctor was the only one left.

"You have a wicked shot," Ciel muttered, and William smiled.

"Anyways, Doctor," Ciel turned to face Dr. Moreau, whom was already trembling with fear. "It looks like it's just you and me now."

"Now, now, I never did anything wrong," Dr. Moreau stated. "I never touched your friend."

Ciel ignored the comment and strode up to him, grabbing the collar on his white jacket and pulling him forward.

"Tell me everything you know about Count Michaelis."

Dr. Moreau attempted to wriggle out of Ciel's grip but the Helsing merely tightened his hold, his nose almost touching the doctor's once more.

"Tell me everything."

"I-I don't know anything," Dr. Moreau stuttered.

"Tell me!"

"I don't! C-Count Michaelis came to my laboratory one day and told me that he was having problems. He said that three travelers would come to Transylvania in hopes of taking his life. He asked for my help…"

"Why did you help, Doctor? You used to be a man of pure genius."

"I still am!" Moreau argued. "No one else could create what I have created! I helped because I hate humanity. They deserve to pay for all of their cruel remarks and actions. _They deserve to pay!"_

"You truly are a monster," Ciel muttered. "Forgive me, Doctor."

Keeping his hold on the mans collar, Ciel casually slipped the pistol out of his back pocket, pointed it to Moreau's forehead, and fired.

_"Requiescat in pace."_

Finny squeaked and closed his eyes at the noise, while the other three were calm and collected, unnerved by the death and the hollow thud he made when he hit the ground.

Frankenstein trudged over to the blond monk that was still strapped down to the table and began to free him. Ciel replaced the pistol into his back pocket and confronted William.

"Thanks for what you did back there, William," Ciel said awkwardly. "I'm afraid I probably would have died if you hadn't come."

"Don't mention it. Like I said before, I knew your father and he was a man of good morals. I trust you and your family name; to hell with what Undertaker thinks."

Ciel gave the man a weary smile before it faded away. "Oh, and William, about Grell…"

"I already know my wife is a whore," William assured nonchalantly, giving Ciel a sly wink. "That's why I visit a young lady named Angelina when I'm supposed to be herding cattle."

The two males grinned mischievously as Frankenstein and Finny joined them.

"William, do you know where we can find Count Michaelis's castle?" Frankenstein questioned.

"No one knows where Count Michaelis resides," William answered. "But if you search in the old Durless manor you may find what you're looking for."

"The old Durless manor?" Ciel asked, his eyes lighting up. "My mother's maiden name was Durless."

"That's right," William smirked. "Your mother's ancestors spent their whole lives searching for where Dracula lived. Of course, in the end your mother and father were the only two that knew where his castle was, and I'm guessing Count Michaelis inhabits that same castle. Maybe you can find some clues in there."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you again, William."

"You're welcome, Mr. Helsing. I wish you all the best of luck on your journey."

Then they parted ways with William. Ciel, Finnian, and the Frankenstein's monster now had another lead, and they were hoping that they could solve the next puzzle and continue on with their quest.

The three travelers made their trek to the Durless manor, however they were not alone.

Two angry, golden eyes watched them from above, memorizing every step they took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many people have read the book, but if you have then you'll know that my Dr. Moreau is completely different from the actual one. I'm also not positive if he was French or not, but oh well. And the little remarks he made in French weren't really important either, but I put the definitions below in case anyone wanted to know.  
> Monsieur - Mr.
> 
> C'est dommage - It's a shame/it's too bad
> 
> Tais-toi - Shut up
> 
> Allons-y - Let's go
> 
> Merci - Thank you


	6. Dutifully Disgraced

_"So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?" -Yana Toboso_

* * *

 

Sebastian frowned sadly and he turned to the side, upset to see that the reflection in the mirror didn't change.

Or, rather, that there was no reflection at all.

"Uncle Vladislaus," Sebastian squeaked, glancing at his pacing uncle. "I can't see myself."

"Of course you can't!" Vladislaus exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Vampires have no reflection!"

"But why not?"

"Why does it even matter, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's frown deepened as he faced the mirror again. "Humans can see their reflections, right? It's not fair that they can see themselves and I can't."

"Trust me, Sebastian," Dracula said. "You don't want to see your reflection in the mirror."

Sebastian didn't understand what his uncle was trying to say, instead he sighed and hung his adolescent head.

"Now, now, being a vampire has its advantages," Dracula assured when he saw his nephew sulking.

"Like what?" Sebastian asked gloomily.

"You can strike fear into the hearts of everyone and anyone," Dracula started excitedly. "You're immortal. Your physical makeup is flawless and you're stronger than thousands of men combined."

"But I don't want to strike fear into the hearts of others," Sebastian whined. "I want to make friends and go to school. I don't care how strong I am because I exercise my brain, and why does it matter if I look flawless? I can't even see myself in a mirror to judge that characteristic."

"I have no clue where you came from, my nephew," Dracula declared. "I know you're upset over Auntie Verona and Auntie Marishka, but that's no reason to be in denial."

"You're not listening to me!" Sebastian screamed. "I don't want to have a fate! I want to read and have friends and go to school! I don't want people to fear me! I want people to care about me and I want to care about them!"

"Sebastian, you're a vampire. People will fear you and run away from you no matter what. You can't go to school for that very same reason. They will even try to _kill_ you. Is that what you want?"

The thought of everyone hating him made Sebastian tear up and his lower lip trembled.

"But why, Uncle Vladislaus?"

"Because you're different," Dracula explained. "You can't help it, but no one will accept you for it."

A tear ran down Sebastian's face as Dracula approached his nephew.

"There, there," the older vampire cooed. "I don't hate you, Sebastian. In fact, I love you as if you were my own child."

"Really?"

"Of course," Dracula said with a smile. "I love you. Auntie Aleera loves you. We love you, Sebastian. You are the son we haven't had yet."

A brief smile crossed Sebastian's face before he took a quick gaze at the mirror.

_I'm just different._

* * *

 

Sebastian chewed on the inside of his lip and desperately tried to block the whimpering out as he set the metal tray on the floor.

"Here's your food. I'm not sure if this is what humans like, but my un-"

"Please!" The woman begged, clinging onto the iron bars despairingly. "You can't be like them! You're only a child!"

"M-Ma'am please be quiet," Sebastian hushed. "I'll get in trouble if I'm seen talking to you."

"Please," the woman continued, her blonde hair falling in a muss. "You have to free me. You have to help Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing? Who's that?"

"He's our savior. He's _my_ savior," the woman explained. "And I… I love him."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised at the confession.

_Love? That's what I'm looking for!_

"Please tell me what love feels like," Sebastian said, quickly sitting on the cold ground and scooting as close as possible to the prisoner.

"You don't feel love?" She asked.

"I don't know. I look up to my uncle and my aunts but… how does it feel to love a person? To truly love an individual?"

"It's amazing," the woman admitted. "You feel happy inside when you see that person. You know that you would do anything for them, no matter the costs."

"Wow," Sebastian hummed, a dreamy smile plastered on his face. "That sounds so wonderful."

"It is," the woman insisted, reaching a hand through the bars and grasping Sebastian's. "It truly is wonderful."

"I want to love someone," Sebastian stated. "I want to feel love and do anything for someone no matter the cost."

"Stay that way," the woman instructed. "Stay passionate and sweet. There aren't many people like that out there."

"My uncle says I'm different," Sebastian pointed out.

"Sebastiiiiiian!" A screech rang out, and Sebastian glanced behind him to see Aleera.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The young vampire stood up without hesitation and hunched his shoulders.

"N-nothing, Auntie Aleera. Uncle Vladislaus told me to bring her food and I-"

"Don't talk to her!" Aleera squealed. "She is our enemy!"

"But… She's really nice…"

"Out of here! Now, Sebastian!"

Sebastian lowered his head sullenly and trudged out of the room, feeling as if his chance at making his first friend had completely vanished.

* * *

 

The young vampire sighed as he thoughtlessly picked red roses, the sharp thorns that were cutting into his flesh having no effect on him.

Sebastian stared at the multiple traces of blood that dripped down his pale hands, coating them in pure red.

_It doesn't hurt. If I was a human, I would have feelings. I would be able to feel the stinging of rose thorns and the burning of fire and ice that chilled me down to the bone. But I can't._

Sebastian dropped the few roses he had plucked and sat on the cracked stone bench resting underneath a dead tree.

He didn't want to be a vampire. He didn't want people to cower and shrink away from him. He only desired companionship.

Sebastian slowly curled up into a ball and laid down on the stone, a small tear falling from his eye.

_I don't want to be different. I want to love and be loved._

Then, the young vampire fell into a sad sleep, his dreams the only escape from his shame.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

* * *

 

"Vincent Helsing. I've been expecting you."

"It's Van Helsing, actually."

"Time for the final battle," Aleera declared to herself, peeking through the chamber door and watching her husband confront the monster hunter.

"Ah, using an alias to protect your identity, how precious. But you should know it is only you and I, Vincent."

"Yes," Aleera continued, quietly egging him on. "Finish him."

"Let the girl go."

"Why does she matter so much to you?"

Aleera snorted when the attention was turned on Rachel.

_She isn't even that pretty of a woman,_ Aleera thought in jealously. _She's practically breastless and she certainly wouldn't please Van Helsing. If he was smart, he would desire someone as luminous as me._

"She doesn't. It's my job to save her and stop you from doing any further damage."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. I think you may have feelings for this woman."

Aleera snarled as her husband bent down and grabbed Rachel's jaw. Though the action was certainly not a sweet intention, it fueled her rage nonetheless.

_Wasting time on such a stupid girl. Kill her already!_

"Rachel is of no use to you. Let her go so you and I can settle this."

"You and I have nothing to settle, Vincent. Nothing can kill me."

Aleera predicted Van Helsing's smile before it even appeared and she frowned in dismay.

_Van Helsing's already been bitten,_ she realized. _Now either of them can die._

"I know one thing that can."

Aleera flinched slightly as the so-called monster hunter transformed into a monster himself, tearing his flesh away to reveal fur, his normal bone structure altering to a much greater size.

_I must kill him,_ Aleera decided, poising and positioning herself for the attack. Awareness hit her, however, and she glanced around.

_Wait, where is Sebastian?_

* * *

 

Rachel attempted to back away further as the confrontation between her true love and her family's nemesis prolonged.

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. I think you may have feelings for this woman."

A light blush shone in Rachel's cheeks and she gulped down nervously. The fight was inevitable, as she could obviously tell. This would be the last stand for one of the two opponents.

"Rachel is of no use to you. Let her go so you and I can settle this."

Dracula released his hold on her jaw and turned his focus on the monster hunter she desperately wanted to protect. Who would have thought that she would fall in love while fighting for her family's salvation?

Rachel's back hit the railing of the balcony and she anxiously looked down, her trepidation building when she imagined the long fall.

In her moment of fear, though, she glimpsed a small figure sleeping on a stone bench down below.

_It's that boy,_ she remembered. _The one that talked to me while I was locked in that cell. He can't be malicious…_

"You and I have nothing to settle, Vincent. Nothing can kill me."

_No, he's a vampire,_ Rachel told herself. _He's just like them. He isn't an innocent little boy. I have to kill him._

Rachel fingered the small pistol in her pocket and she took a deep breath.

_As soon as Van Helsing and Dracula attack each other, I'll shoot him._

"I know one thing that can."

"Van Helsing, be careful!" Rachel warned, and immediately afterward the two snarling creatures lunged for each other.

_Now,_ Rachel decided, turning her gaze back to the boy that was sleeping below. _I have to kill him now._

Rachel swiftly extracted the gun from her pocket and stuck her arm through the railing bars, aiming the gun directly at the boy's head.

_You're no different from the rest of them._

* * *

 

Aleera gasped when she saw Rachel reveal a gun and point it downwards.

_No! She sees Sebastian!_

Aleera instantly leaped, landing on top of Rachel with one graceful pounce. She twisted Rachel's arm roughly, grinding her limb into the iron bar.

Rachel yelped in pain and writhed in attempt to kick the vampire off. Her efforts were futile for Aleera had a strong grip, firm and determined to not let go.

"I always hated you!" She screamed, lashing her claws at Rachel's face. She then became furious when the woman easily avoided the attack.

Aleera stood and angrily kicked Rachel in the ribcage, repeatedly clobbering her bones. Rachel coughed in pain and Aleera smiled, giving her side one last punt.

"You're worthless and weak!" She screeched.

Rachel wiped her mouth with her hand and swiped her leg out, tripping the vampire and making her crash to the ground.

"And you're dead!" Rachel exclaimed, and she aimed her gun at Aleera's head, then pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

The ring of a loud gunshot woke Sebastian from his rest and he sat up immediately, studying his surroundings.

_What was that?_

After observing nothing unusual around him, he gazed up at the balcony and gasped.

Sebastian watched in horror as his uncle was lifted off the ground, his throat being crushed in a werewolf's clutches. The werewolf continued to lift the vampire up higher, enjoying the thrashing and choking that the creature made.

_No,_ Sebastian thought. _No! Uncle Vladislaus!_

Sebastian sprinted toward the large castle door, his legs unable to keep up with his desire to save his uncle.

_This can't happen,_ Sebastian panicked as he raced through the fortress. _Uncle Vladislaus and Auntie Aleera are all I have left!_

Sebastian reached the stairs and he raced up the steps as fast as he could.

_This can't happen,_ he repeated, blinking tiny tears away that formed in his eyes. _I can't lose any more family!_

Sebastian burst through the door upstairs and ran to the balcony.

But no one was there.

Except for two small, tiny piles of ash.

"No," Sebastian wailed. "No!"

The young vampire approached the ashes and fell to his knees, the tiny tears now becoming a flood and pouring from his eyes.

"No! Uncle Vladislaus, Auntie Aleera, _I can't lose you!"_

A small breeze drifted, wafting the piles of ash away in the air. Sebastian cried harder as the remnants of his uncle and aunt flew away, and he slammed his fists on the ground in grief.

"Thanks for saving me from the curse. I was afraid of killing you in the end."

Sebastian raised his head when he heard the voice.

"Thank you for saving my family. They can rest in peace, now."

The vampire rose from his knees and floated over to the side of the balcony, peering over the railing through his watery eyes.

A shirtless man walked alongside the woman he recognized from the jail cell, the one that informed him of love.

_But who is he?_ Sebastian wondered.

"Rachel, come back to Paris with me."

The woman smiled and embraced the man. "I will. I love you, Van Helsing."

An almost painful throb of realization pounded in Sebastian's head and surged through his body.

" _You have to free me. You have to help Van Helsing. He's our savior. He's_ my _savior."_

Sebastian's knuckles protruded as he clenched the railing tightly.

_He killed my family,_ Sebastian fumed. _And she was on his side the whole time. I thought we were friends…_

_"Sebastian, you're a vampire. People will fear you and run away from you no matter what. You can't go to school for that very same reason. They will even try to_ kill _you. Is that what you want?"_

Sebastian flinched from the memory of his uncle's words and he narrowed his eyes.

_Yes, Uncle Vladislaus was right. Humans will only betray me. And if they're motive is betrayal, then I will make them fear and respect me before they can hurt me._

Sebastian dusted himself off, his once innocent appearance now seeming much more ominous and knowledgeable.

_And I will kill the Helsings._

* * *

 

"Were you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"We didn't care about the gender."

"No, we didn't, but thankfully it wasn't a girl because we couldn't decide on a name."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Rachel loved the name Veronica, but I've always adored Jamie."

"At least you don't have to worry about that. So when do I get to meet the little boy?"

"Now, if you'd like. Ciel, come here a moment."

Sebastian struggled to hear the people talking inside as he peered through the window clandestinely.

_It's time,_ Sebastian thought as he watched the happy group. _I finally get to see the Helsing heir._

Sebastian had waited years for this moment. He was ready to avenge the death of his family by disposing of the Helsings, and exterminating their worthless child would make the revenge so much sweeter.

The vampire had changed dramatically over the years. The adolescent that had once yearned for love and acceptance was now an adult, and he only felt happiness when others experienced misfortune. Love no longer existed in his mind nor did he desire the feeling. He embraced his hatred and simply desired to have others fear him.

The crowd of humans cried out in joy and Sebastian had trouble seeing the cause of the commotion.

_Move out of the way,_ he thought bitterly. _Just let me see the stupid child._

When the crowd dispersed, however, his brutality disappeared and was replaced with slight admiration.

_He's so young,_ Sebastian observed as he watched the toddler waddle uneasily. _He is a stupid child but… he seems so different._

Sebastian stared at the child, barely cracking a smile when he saw the boy smirk with innocence.

"Ciel, someone would like to meet you."

The trace of a smile completely vanished when he saw Van Helsing whisk the child up in his arms and carry him away from sight.

_Ciel Helsing is his name. The next Helsing heir._

Sebastian stepped back from the window and lifted a contemplating finger to his lips.

_I don't want to kill him, not just yet. I'll let him grow and mature before I meet him. That's when things will get interesting._

The vampire grinned maliciously then disappeared in the winter wind.

* * *

 

"Here is your tea, Master."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. "Thank you."

Ranmao placed the teacup and saucer beside her husband, remaining next to his side, as well.

"It's your move," Sebastian said in an uninterested tone.

Thompson bit his lip nervously. "There's no way I can win, Master. You're far too intelligent for my brain capacity."

"Make your move, Thompson," Sebastian ordered harshly. "And Ranmao! What makes you think you have permission to stand by my side?"

"Sorry, Master," Ranmao apologized quietly, taking two steps back.

Thompson took a timid swallow and grasped one of his pawns with shaky fingers.

"You know, you're right, Thompson," Sebastian said with another annoyed sigh. "You're definitely not a competent opponent."

Thompson nodded in agreement. "As you've always told me, Master."

"It's a shame that I'm growing tired of this game," Sebastian continued absent-mindedly, running his index finger down the side of his king. "Chess has always been my favorite."

"Perhaps you need another opponent," Thompson suggested.

"I hate to change the subject," Ranmao interjected. "But that Helsing boy you've been after has been causing trouble."

Sebastian's attention was finally grasped and he lifted his head. "Causing trouble?"

"He has escaped from The Headless Horseman, and he killed the French doctor."

"Dr. Moreau is gone, hm," Sebastian continued tracing his finger around the chess piece. "It seems he's more of a challenge than expected."

"Aren't you worried?" Thompson asked, and Sebastian smiled darkly.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm looking forward to him."

Sebastian stood from his chair and faced Ranmao.

"Ranmao, I'd like you to go to the village and create more obstacles for him. I'm growing bored with these monsters."

Ranmao blinked. "Why can't Thompson go? I'd rather stay here with you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. _Why do I even keep her around?_

"My love," he began in a softer tone, placing his hands on both sides of Ranmao's face. "Thompson is not capable of causing an obstruction as well as you can. You'd be doing me a great favor."

Ranmao savored Sebastian's touch and she nodded. "I will go, my husband."

When the woman vampire was finally gone, Sebastian sat back down in his chair and sipped his tea.

"She's a beautiful lady," Thompson commented. "That was a nice exchange between you two."

"Don't be guileless, Thompson. She's a gullible, attention-seeking woman who has fallen in love with the devil."

"But she's your wife," Thompson argued. "Surely you must feel something for her."

"Surely I do not," Sebastian objected. "She is nothing but a useful diversion. I desire one thing and one thing only."

"What could that be, Master?"

Sebastian flicked the king chess piece with his index finger, making the glass figure hit the board with a quiet clink.

"The Helsing."

* * *

 

"Get out of here, Grell."

"But William," Grell begged as her husband shoved her out the door. "You know I love you!"

"You love no one but yourself," William spat. "Good luck finding a place to stay tonight."

William shut the door loudly and Grell slammed her fists repeatedly on the wood.

"But it's freezing out here!" Grell cried. "William, please! Open up!"

Grell continued to bang her fists on the door desperately, hoping her husband would have a sudden change of heart. No matter how hard she hit nor how loud she cried, there was no response on the other side of the door.

"It's no use," Grell said bleakly. "I'll freeze out here."

"I can help you," a voice offered, and Grell turned around to see a pretty Chinese woman.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ranmao," the woman introduced.

"You have to help me," Grell pleaded. "I have nowhere to go tonight."

"Nowhere to go?" Ranmao questioned. "Why not?"

"My husband kicked me out," Grell whined. "And it wasn't even my fault! Thanks to that Helsing brat and his cohorts."

_Helsing?_ Ranmao thought, and a malevolent grin spread across her lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It'd probably be a relief if he would just disappear."

"Yes," Grell agreed. "I'd do anything to make that little brat pay."

Ranmao's smile widened and she took a step closer to the brewing woman.

"Grell, I have a proposition for you."


	7. Shinigami

"There's nothing in this damn bookshelf except for dust," Ciel complained, stifling a sneeze.

"There must be something," Finny insisted. "Maybe one of the books is a diary."

"No way," Ciel denied, sneezing softly when he couldn't hold it in any longer. "My mom was too crazy about my dad to waste time on writing a diary. She was already preoccupied with trying to kill Dracula."

"Something isn't right," Frankenstein stated, studying a portrait that hung on the wall.

"Did you find something?" Finny asked, and the monster shook his head.

"No, but there is something in here. I can feel it."

"Wait," Ciel said, placing his hands flat on the floor. "I feel it too."

"I do too," Finny agreed, noticing the floor's sudden quaking.

The whole room slightly shook and clattered, almost as if a minor earthquake was beginning.

"It's not the manor that's causing a commotion," Ciel realized, jumping to his feet and running toward the closest window. "It's outside!"

The two hurried over to Ciel's side and they all gasped as they watched the pandemonium outside.

"Where are you, Helsing?" The red-haired fiend called, flying every which way in the air before swooping down at the panicking villagers, threatening to slice them up with the noticeably large chainsaw she held.

"She looks oddly familiar," Frankenstein mused.

"It's Grell," Ciel choked out, his mouth still open in shock.

"It can't be," Finny denied. "She's just a lady."

Ciel's mouth finally closed and he frowned grimly. "She made a deal with the devil. She's no longer human."

Finny and Frankenstein turned to watch Ciel as he left the window and approached Finny's sack that laid on the ground, removing a bottle of holy water.

"Then what is she?" Finny squeaked.

"A vampire did this," Ciel declared, tucking the holy water into his coat before reloading his pistol. "I wouldn't doubt if that's what she is now."

"No, she's not a vampire," Frankenstein disagreed. "A vampire wouldn't use a weapon."

"A demon, then?" Finny questioned, but the monster still shook his head.

"I believe we're dealing with a shinigami."

"A death god?" Ciel said doubtfully. "I haven't heard of such a thing being real."

"Typically found in Japan," Frankenstein explained. "So I suppose you wouldn't. They take souls, whether it be their time to leave or the shinigami merely got bored. They're not common around this part of the world."

"If it was a shinigami, that would explain her chainsaw," Finny remarked.

"I've never killed a reaper," Ciel said thoughtfully. "It should be fun."

"Don't get too cocky," Frankenstein warned. "No one knows how to kill a reaper."

Loud shrieks from outside rang out and the three were instantly alert and ready.

"I guess we'll find out," Ciel stated. "And the vampire responsible shouldn't be too far away."

* * *

 

Sebastian lifted the steaming cup of tea to his lips, downing the scorching liquid like it was a cool glass of lemonade.

_Warmth,_ Sebastian thought, staring at the now empty tea cup. _It's so hot yet it still doesn't burn my tongue._

"Master," Thompson breathed, jogging into the room. "I have tended to the roses like you asked."

Sebastian's grip tightened around the cup. "Stop."

"Sir?"

"Stop!" Sebastian shouted, the glass shattering in his hand and scattering across the floor. "Why are you so out of breath, Thompson?"

"It was a long trip from the garden to here, Master," Thompson explicated timidly, tensely watching blood drip from his master's now punctured hand.

"Was it, now?" Sebastian started darkly, rising from his seat and approaching his servant. "Have you grown corporeal?"

Thompson took a nervous step back. "I-I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"You're a vampire!" Sebastian bellowed, grabbing Thompson by the neck with his bloodied hand and slamming the servant into a wall. "You don't need to breathe!"

"I-I…" Thompson struggled, scrunching his eyes closed as he felt the warm, angry breath of his master tickle his face. "I-I beg your indulgence, Master. I never meant to upset you."

Sebastian's labored breaths quieted and he released his servant, leaving his mark by the bloody finger imprints that were smeared across Thompson's throat.

"Clean this up," Sebastian instructed, treading past the shattered glass on the floor and peering out a window that sat close to his chess set.

"Right away, Sir," Thompson obeyed, dropping to his knees and beginning to pick up the pieces. "May I state an inquiry, Sir?"

"What is it, Thompson?" Sebastian asked blandly, barely flinching at the request.

"Why did you send Ranmao instead of me, Sir? Surely my lord had good reason, but I'm curious as to why."

"It's simple. If the Helsing manages to slay Ranmao, he'll kill two birds with one stone," Sebastian answered calmly.

"Two birds with one stone? Whatever do you mean, Your Highness?"

"You don't get it, do you Thompson?" Sebastian said with a small chuckle, the sound surprising his servant.

"It's been an eternity since I've heard you snicker, Sir."

Sebastian glanced at the boy on the floor behind him and smiled. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

_He even smirked,_ Thompson thought. _I've never seen Master so expressive._

Sebastian gently laid his unhurt hand on the windowpane, running his fingers down the cool glass.

"I wouldn't have much to lose if the Helsing slaughtered you, Thompson. You're someone to converse with, that's all," Sebastian started. "However, if Ranmao is killed, then I lose absolutely nothing. I actually have something to gain."

"What would that be, Sir?"

"As I said before, he'd kill two birds with one stone for me."

"I'm confused," Thompson admitted. "How would he kill two birds with one stone?"

Sebastian sighed and looked at his servant again, this time his usual scowl was apparent and his red eyes gleamed with fierceness. "It's better to get rid of a little bastard before it has a chance to escape, Thompson."

"Sir?" Thompson encouraged uneasily, cringing slightly when his master's grimace darkened.

"Ranmao is pregnant."

* * *

 

"My god," Finny exclaimed as the three dashed outside. "She's destroying everything!"

"Come on, little villagers!" The shinigami shrieked, swiping her chainsaw left and right. "Face the wrath of _Grell!"_

"Yes, but she's still an idiot," Ciel murmured. "Try to stay clear of her path, Finnian. I'd rather not lose you again."

Finny nodded. "Understood, Mr. Helsing."

Ciel took a deep breath and removed his pistol, slowly making his way out into open view.

"Grell!"

The shinigami stopped at once and turned her gaze on the nearing boy, her eyes lighting up and a malicious smile spreading across her lips, exposing her sharp teeth. "Helsing, there you are."

"It seems you had a makeover," Ciel noted, and the shinigami landed on the ground a few feet away from him, her smile growing.

"Don't I look magnificent?" Grell gushed, giving a small twirl. "I've never looked better!"

"That's new," Ciel noticed, his eyes shifting to the chainsaw in her hand. "Where'd you get the toy?"

"As if I'd tell you," Grell said, lifting the chainsaw in the air. "It's now my most prized possession."

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he pointed the pistol at Grell. "Who did you make the deal with? Tell me!"

"I'm a shinigami now," Grell stated haughtily, waving her hand. "Your little gun doesn't scare me."

"There must be a way to kill you."

"Too bad you'll never find out!" Grell declared, charging at the Helsing with alacrity, her chainsaw pointed at his abdomen.

Ciel gasped and dodged to the side, barely avoiding Grell's attack.

"You got lucky that time," Grell giggled, turning to face the boy again. "But this time _I won't miss!"_

Ciel fired his gun at Grell's chest, blood seeping through the fabric yet not impacting the woman at all. Ciel gulped and sprinted toward Grell as she dashed toward him.

"What's this? Giving up already?" Grell called while she continued to race forward. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to slice you up delicately!"

Ciel smirked slyly and dove for the ground at the last minute, sliding through the gap in Grell's legs before she reached him.

"That's not fair!" Grell complained. "You stained my vest, too!"

Ciel wiped his cheek with his sleeve and awkwardly stood to his feet, his breathing harsh and ragged. "I-I bet that's a shame."

"You little _brat!"_ Grell growled, launching herself at the Helsing once more. "I'll show you a shame!"

Ciel didn't dodge the shinigami in time, and the woman delivered an excruciating punch to his left cheek.

"Ciel!" Finny cried out, a twinge aching his heart as he watched his friend tumble backward from the blow.

"Discover her weakness, Finnian," Frankenstein instructed. "I'll go help the Helsing."

Finny nodded and immediately took his bag off his back, rummaging through the pack for his book.

"You stained my beautiful clothes," Grell screeched, repeatedly lashing Ciel's face with her claws. "I'll make you pay, Helsing!"

"Let him go."

Grell took her focus off the scathed boy and glanced at Frankenstein. "What do you want, monster?"

"I am _not a monster!"_ Frankenstein bellowed, charging at the shinigami and slamming her back.

_That's not it,_ Finny thought as he flipped through the pages. _Werewolves, warlocks, centaurs, gorgons, but where are the reapers?_

"Stepping in to help the boy, eh?" Grell inquired, rubbing her head. "I must admit you deal an excellent blow, but not enough to dull my death scythe!"

Grell leaped at the monster, swinging the chainsaw maniacally. Frankenstein wailed when the weapon cut into his arm, severing tendons.

Ciel groaned and sat up, his vision blurry and his face sizzling with pain. He could make out two figures fighting, and after he blinked a few times he could see Frankenstein and Grell attacking one another.

"Ciel! Ciel are you awake?" Finny called, and Ciel nodded, grumbling again in displeasure when the sizzling on his face seemed to intensify.

"Go for the death scythe!" Finny directed. "The only thing that can kill her is her own weapon!"

"Who said that?" Grell whined as she dodged a punch from Frankenstein.

"I did," Ciel said through clenched teeth, taking the spotlight off Finny. Grell struck Frankenstein with as much force as she could muster, sending the monster crashing into a house.

"You're still alive?" Grell quizzed, taking a few steps toward Ciel. "I suppose my nails aren't sharp enough."

Ciel palmed his face in agony, his flesh irritating the bleeding wounds as his hand passed over them.

"No matter," Grell continued, raising her chainsaw high in the air. "Goodbye, Ciel Helsing!"

"Grell."

Grell stopped herself in mid-plunge and blinked her eyes in puzzlement. "Did you say something, Helsing?"

"A dubious friend may be an enemy in camouflage."

Grell blinked her eyes again. "What?"

Ciel took advantage of Grell's confusion and swiped his leg out, tripping the shinigami and making her fall to the ground, as well as let go of her chainsaw in the process.

Ciel grabbed the death scythe in an instant, scrambling to his feet even though his balance was still off.

Grell grunted, her back hurting from the impact. She let out a squeak when she opened her eyes, however, for now the Helsing stood above her, pointing the chainsaw directly at her chest.

"M-Mr. Helsing! Please, spare me!"

"Shut up," Ciel ordered, shoving the weapon into her chest harshly. "Tell me who you made the deal with."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Grell sobbed, tears already streaming down her face. "L-let me go!"

"You're pathetic!" Ciel exclaimed. "Tell me who you made the deal with! Now!"

"I-I don't remember her name, honestly, I don't!" Grell cried, her features distorted in fear. "She told me that she needed to get rid of Ciel Helsing and I volunteered!"

_It's a she?_ Ciel wondered. _Does that mean Count Michaelis had nothing to do with this?_

"Let me go, please!"

Ciel frowned when his thoughts were interrupted by the sniveling shinigami. "What you did was wrong, Grell."

"Huh?" Grell chirped, her eyelids flying open at the response.

"My family name holds a burden," Ciel began. "From the start, the Helsing's were chosen by God to protect innocent people from the devil himself, but the devil had disciples, as well. He created many monsters to carry out his evil deeds for him, and I as a Helsing have been requested by God and my ancestors to bring these deeds to a halt. You not only betrayed God, Grell, but you have betrayed many others and even your own innocence by making a deal with the devil to become a shinigami. That sin is unforgivable."

"Helsing…" Grell started, but she stopped when Ciel glared down at her with menacing eyes.

"You have betrayed God, therefore you have betrayed me. This sin is unforgivable, but you will expiate with your death!"

With a rev of the chainsaw, Ciel pierced the weapon into Grell's heart, blood shooting out of her body and splattering the Helsing in the face.

_"Requiescat in pace."_

* * *

 

"T-that's great news, Sir!" Thompson declared, hurrying to his feet.

"It is not, Thompson," Sebastian corrected. "It is not great at all."

"But, Sir, Ranmao is your bride. Weren't you wanting children?"

"Ranmao has served her purpose," Sebastian announced, turning away from the window to face his servant. "And that's all she was needed for, to serve a purpose. Now that she's served it, she isn't needed any longer."

"But she's your wife!"

"Don't rectify me, Thompson," Sebastian warned, his red eyes transforming into a malevolent cerise.

"My apologies, Master," Thompson said honestly, bowing his head. "But Ranmao expresses nothing but love toward y-"

"Love?" Sebastian interrupted. "You think it's love?"

"I-I don't think, Sir. I know it's love."

Before Sebastian could comment a cool draft wafted through the room, only moments later did Ranmao float in.

"Master," she began quietly. "Your obstacle has been killed."

"Killed, you say?" Sebastian repeated, thoughtfully drumming his fingers against his chin. "Was the obstacle suitable for his combat or are you becoming lax?"

"S-she was suitable, Master," Ranmao stuttered uneasily. "She injured him greatly."

"Injured him?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows raising. "How did she injure him?"

"She clawed his face multiple times, Master. It will most likely leave sca-"

"Idiot!" Sebastian roared, slapping Ranmao's cheek forcefully. "I wanted him unscathed!"

Ranmao hit the ground with a whimper and she touched her cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers, flinching at the stinging sensation. "M-Master, you never said that-"

"Silence!" Sebastian demanded, and Ranmao cringed again at the harshness of his words.

The fearsome vampire stalked a few meters away from his incapacitated bride, allowing Thompson to rush to her side to see if she was okay.

"It seems you can't do anything right," Sebastian growled to himself.

"Master," Thompson piped up, carefully helping Ranmao to her feet. "Perhaps you should take the matter into your own hands."

"Perhaps I will," Sebastian considered, a small smirk daring to make an appearance. "Perhaps I'll even pay him a visit tonight."


	8. Ranmao's Elegy

_I've been wandering the streets,_

_Wandering the trenches_

_Wondering where my heart lies_

_Or why my soul wrenches_

_The truth is, some don't matter,_

_And despite how long I scream and crawl,_

_I'll never have a purpose in this life_

_Love won't change anything at all_

_**\- S. Kitten** _

* * *

 

_I used to be cold._

"Hey, bring 'em over here!"

_Hatred ran through my blood, coating my entire existence in rage._

"How many are there?"

"At least twenty."

_On the outside I was young, I was innocent._

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! They aren't all obedient, y'know!"

_But on the inside I burned with indignation._

"This one's a fighter!"

"Who? That little one? She couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried."

"Well she's pretty damn resistant!"

_Their voices. Their faces. Everything about them left my insides stinging and contorting with malice._

"Get her on the ground and strip her down! I'll teach her to not be resistant."

_That… that man…_

"N-no! Let me go! Get off me!"

"Shut up, bitch! Now open those little legs or I'll force 'em open!"

_His touch. Each and every little contact his skin made with mine chilled me to the bone._

"Consider that a lesson: obedience is golden," he spat, making a large glop of phlegm slap the girl's cheek, barely missing her eye.

"She's so pathetic!" The other remarked, the group laughing at the girl whose face was soaked with tears, her clothes now ripped and torn from the rough actions and her skirt now stained with a trail of blood.

_They laughed. They laughed at me while I was weak. Never once did they feel guilty about what they did._

The men had left her alone on the floor, now preoccupied in another room with the rest of the young girls.

The child wiped at her cheek, whimpering in disgust as the reminder of her molester smeared across her face, the sticky mucus unwilling to leave her flesh.

She closed her eyes in pain as she barely moved one of her legs, her reproductive organ throbbing in agony. A tiny bit more of blood oozed out when she dared to look at the damage, flinching when she saw blood smeared on her thighs and stained in her skirt.

_I was only nine when he, a complete stranger, raped me in front of other unknown people._

She gasped at the searing pain and squeezed her legs closed tightly, crying and praying that the feeling would go away.

_I never had parents. For as long as I could remember I lived and roamed in the streets, and that was my only home._

Her cries became louder and she threw her head back in despair, straight, stringy hair hitting her back. "I hate them! _I hate them!"_

_Unfortunately the life of a homeless orphan girl could be split into two outcomes: continue to roam the streets and pray you wouldn't be found, or get discovered by thugs and be forced to become a prostitute._

"He pays well," the man, whom had brutally took her virginity a year ago, informed. "Do whatever he tells you to do."

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, Sir."

_It's obvious which outcome happened to me._

"You're beautiful," he breathed, the smell of alcohol flooding the girl's nostrils. "And you look so delicate. It's no wonder I had to pay so much."

She sat completely still as he ran his calloused hands over her thin shirt, squeezing her breasts eagerly.

"Mmm… You're so young, but your boobs are so big…"

She continued to remain motionless and a small tear ran down her cheek. "T-thank you, Sir."

_I did what they told me to do because it'd be easier than getting a punishment later._

"Oh yeah… you're so tight…"

She stared up blankly at the ceiling, blinking sorrowful tears away.

_But the desire to get rid of them all was so tempting. Didn't they know that what they were doing was wrong? Taking innocence away from such a young child? Did they not think about how scarred that child could become, how saddened by losing that one fragment that only children could possess?_

"I'll tell your boss to give you a raise," he commented as he pulled up his pants. "You're much better than my old lady. I'll have to request you more often."

_I stayed hopeful that maybe one person would realize the impropriety of what they were doing._

"Your next customer is the regular on 5th Street. He seems to be quite fond of you so dress nicely for the gentleman."

"Yes, Sir."

_But it seemed that the more customers I received, the more unashamed and brazen they were._

As she walked down the street, her desire to cry heightened. She didn't deserve this life. She was sick of strange men violating her body and drooling over her.

_The whole time I thought, 'if I run, there is a chance of me getting killed, since the branches of prostitution are known for their communication skills,' but at that point I didn't care. Death would be better than having to experience this every day._

The girl began walking faster, soon changing to a jog and eventually sprinting as fast as she could. She ran past 5th Street, she ran past people on the street, ignoring their curious looks. She ran. And she didn't look back once.

_I ran for at least an hour. I only slowed to a walk once I was sure my lungs would burst if I didn't. I was scared, but I felt relieved._

Breathing harshly, she forced herself to keep walking, aware of the fact that her boss would expect her to be back by now.

_I finally allowed myself to stop and rest once I passed through two towns. I tried to stay as far out of sight as possible; you can never be too safe._

She dropped to the ground carelessly, her legs sore and tender from the journey.

_That was the first night in years that I got a full night of sleep. I was finally free from their torture._

The girl blinked in confusion, her eyes scanning through the crowd of people that passed by her, unaware of her presence.

_I was puzzled, though, because even though I was free from their torture, all I felt was anger._

Two giggling children chased each other in the street, distracting their short attention spans while their mother chatted with another woman. The orphan girl in the shadows simply rolled her eyes at the kids.

_I soon came to realize that I was not free. I would never be free. The years of experiencing those horrific events scarred me and changed me into a person I didn't recognize. I was no longer sweet and innocent, I was now a twisted individual. Memories of the torture bound me to my past, causing me to feel absolute odium for everyone and anyone._

"Mommy!" The little boy cried, tugging at his mother's dress. "A creepy lady in the alley stole my pocket watch! That's the only thing grandpa left me before he passed away!"

She chuckled and smiled sinisterly in the darkness, clenching the watch in her hand.

_I was an awful person. I continued to make people's lives miserable while I hid in my crevice. I no longer felt the need to hide after a while, since I figured the prostitution gang had given up on finding me._

"Hey! That's mine!" A little girl whined.

"Too bad," she shrugged. "It's mine now."

"Mommy!"

The child burst into tears and the girl laughed as she ran off, clinging to the locket that she had snatched.

_I ran away from that life two years ago and luckily no one kidnapped me again. For those two years I caused people the utmost grief and I loved every minute of it. But then…_

The girl took a quick glance behind her just to make sure she was in the clearing. Before she returned her gaze to ahead, however, she bumped into another person harshly.

Her bottom hit the ground with a thud, and she immediately became enraged. "Watch where you're going, asshole!"

The man casually bent over to pick up his bag of groceries that had tumbled to the ground in the process. "Forgive me, but I believe it was your fault."

"Shut up!" She hissed. "You're the one who didn't see me!"

He rose from his knees and turned to face the girl. "My sincerest apologies, then."

_I instantly froze when he looked at me. His dark hair glistened in the sunlight, swaying gracefully against his pale face. His eyes were red and somewhat narrowed, most likely in annoyance._

"May I help you up?" He asked, extending a hand out.

Her eyes opened wide in admiration and she nodded shyly, placing her hand in his.

_Right away I felt the spark. My insides tingled with a new and unfamiliar feeling. He seemed different from the rest of those imbeciles. For some reason I just couldn't find another rude word to say._

The man pulled her up gently and nodded. "There we are. If you'll excuse me, Miss, I must be going home now."

"Wait," she called, halting him before he could leave. "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Sebastian."

"Well, uh, I'm sorry for knocking your groceries out of your hand, Sebastian," she said awkwardly, rubbing her arm for emotional support.

"No need to apologize," Sebastian assured. "Have a good evening, Miss."

"Wait!"

_I could tell that he didn't want to be bothered, especially by some girl who screamed at him and called him an asshole. There was something different about him, though. I could sense it. And, oddly enough, I didn't want to let him go._

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, his patience wearing.

"M-may I come with you?"

_It was such an upfront question; I expected his eyes to widen in shock at the inquiry. But they didn't. Actually, he didn't even flinch. He just nodded, and permitted me to walk beside him. We didn't talk, but I still felt special. To be able to simply walk with someone, to have the company of someone that seemed so mysterious yet so enchanting, was a wondrous feeling._

The girl crinkled her eyebrows in puzzlement when Sebastian entered a dark alley, sitting on the damp ground and setting his bag down beside him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"These groceries aren't for me," Sebastian explained, reaching into the sack. "You may sit beside me, if you'd like."

She took a seat beside him and watched as he pulled a bottle of milk out. "So who is this for?"

Sebastian opened the bottle and smiled. "Just wait."

He gave a soft and sweet-sounding whistle, the noise making the girl's stomach wriggle with awe.

Out of the shadows a dark cat approached, meowing quietly as he padded closer.

"It's alright, come here," Sebastian encouraged, patting his leg. "I have your dinner."

She watched in amazement as the cat came up to Sebastian, purring with definite admiration. He poured a small amount of milk in his palm, lowering it so the cat could lap the white liquid.

_We sat there until the cat finished the whole bottle of milk. It was remarkable that someone like him cared so much for an animal, a stray animal, too._

"You feel admiration for me, don't you?" Sebastian said when he was done feeding the cat.

"What?" She squeaked, her cheeks brightening.

"You feel something for me, do you not?"

"I… Well, I…"

Sebastian's eyes glinted with mischief and interest. "What is your name?"

"My… name?"

"Yes, your name. That's what I asked for."

The girl bit her lip in embarrassment. "I don't have one."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised slightly. "You don't have a name?"

"No."

His shocked expression dissipated quickly and he smirked as he stood to his feet. "That's quite a revealing dress you're wearing."

She stood up quickly, her blush darkening. "I've worn it for two years."

"You definitely need a change," Sebastian agreed.

When she said nothing, he took a step closer to her. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I-I don't have anything to say," she mumbled.

Sebastian grinned darkly and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head and looking into her eyes. "You've suffered a great deal these past years. I'm sure you're entirely bruised blue on the inside from all the damage."

She winced as Sebastian put his hands on both sides of her face. "That's why I'll call you Ranmao."

_He gave me a name. Something no one had ever done before. I was no longer a nameless orphan. At that very moment, I became a girl called Ranmao._

"I know you're jittering on the inside from my advances," Sebastian breathed, pulling her body close to his. "Be with me, Ranmao."

_Those words imprinted in my mind as soon as he spoke them. I couldn't believe it. This man, that I had only met an hour ago, was expressing feelings toward me, feelings of true compassion and care. I never thought in all of my life that this would happen, so I planned to cling to him, to never let him go no matter what._

"Yes, Sebastian," Ranmao said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

_I didn't know that I was asking for a death wish when I told him I'd stay with him. When he sunk his fangs in my neck, the whole world was set ablaze and fire scorched my veins. I didn't know what was going on and I was terrified. But I knew that even if I died, if I was by Sebastian's side in the end, then nothing else mattered._

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, setting a cup of tea on the nightstand.

"I'm still a little dizzy," Ranmao admitted, sitting up in the bed.

"Drink this," Sebastian instructed, grabbing the cup and bringing it up to her lips.

Ranmao took a gracious slurp of the tea, desperate to get some liquid inside of her body. To Sebastian's surprise, Ranmao drank down the rest of the tea before he could even blink.

Ranmao coughed uneasily as Sebastian set the empty cup back on the nightstand, a warmness still flowing throughout her body.

"Ranmao," Sebastian breathed, caressing her face lightly. "Allow me to be your first."

Tears immediately sprung up in Ranmao's eyes and her lips trembled. "I-I'm sorry… I was already taken unwillingly by a bastard that kidnapped me…"

Sebastian had no remorse in his face but Ranmao didn't seem to notice, she was now too busy blubbering over her past.

"Allow me to be your first," Sebastian repeated, grasping Ranmao's chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Your _true_ first. You may have already been tainted, but compensate by giving yourself to me willingly."

_He wanted to be the one to take my virginity from me, and no words can express how ashamed I felt when I had to tell him that I wouldn't be able to provide him with what he wanted. But he still accepted me and asked that I just be willing for him. Out of all of the men I was forced to love in my life, Sebastian was the only one I was willing for. And I loved him unconditionally._

Ranmao opened her eyes and blinked up at the ceiling, her golden irises filled with deep melancholy as she laid motionless on their bed.

_That was many, many years ago, and Sebastian has changed immensely. Sometimes I wonder if he never changed and was always cold-hearted, but I'd like to believe that once at some point he loved me._

She stood from the bed and treaded over to the mirror, almost flinching at her appearance when she noticed her bruised cheek.

_Throughout the years my love for Sebastian has never wavered. Even when he strikes me and shouts insults at me, my heart still beats for him._

Ranmao gently laid her hand on her stomach, a tear slowly beginning its descend down her cheek.

_I can't remember the last time Sebastian touched me in an act of affection rather than anger, yet a small form of life beats inside of me. I am pregnant with his child. And he still shows me no kindness._

Ranmao fell to her knees, tears now coming more frequently, and she clutched her stomach with a small sliver of hope.

_I don't care, though. This child is a part of him inside me, and I will treasure it. No matter what Sebastian says or does to me, I will be there for him. I love him with all of my existence, and I always will. He's the only thing in this world that hasn't left me feeling hollow._

"Ranmao!" Sebastian called from downstairs. "Your presence is required!"

"Right away, Sir," Ranmao answered back, rising to her feet and wiping her tears away.

_I used to be cold._

She bolted out of the room and down the staircase, her once saddened eyes now gleaming with determination.

_But Sebastian changed me._

"What took you so long?"

"I apologize, Sir," Ranmao said, bowing her head to her husband.

_No matter what, I will be by Sebastian's side and fulfill his orders._

"You're going to be coming with me and Thompson," Sebastian stated. "We're paying the Helsing a visit."

"As you wish, Master."

_I will do whatever he asks of me to ensure his happiness. And I will go at extreme lengths to satisfy him, even if it costs me my life._

* * *

 

Nighttime encased the town and Ciel yawned, stretching his limbs as he prepared for bed.

"Ciel?" Finny chirped.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you said before you killed Grell?"

"Hm?" Ciel asked, glancing at the boy that was already lying down on the floor.

"You know, before you got the upper hand. Something about 'a dubious friend may be an enemy in camouflage.'"

"Oh, yes, I remember," Ciel nodded. "What about it?"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Ciel smiled. "I read it in a fortune cookie once. It's funny that I remember it, but I think that's one of the best fortunes I've ever received."

"How so?" Finny questioned, propping himself up with his elbow.

"When you think about it, anyone can deceive you," Ciel said quietly. "Even the people you love and trust the most, they can blindside you just as easy, if not easier. It's very sad."

Ciel turned his focus away from Finny and he glanced out the window forlornly.

"I think about that fortune often. I think about people that I loved and may someday love, and then I realize that at any point they could turn their backs on me when I least expect it. It's scary, but it's true. That's why whenever I find myself beginning to trust someone, I remember that fortune. It's better to avoid betrayal than hope that it doesn't happen."

"That's really upsetting, Ciel," Finny agreed. "But not everyone's like that."

Ciel's eyes flicked over to Finny and he gave him a sad smile. "Yes, they are. We've all betrayed someone at some point in our lives, and we'll continue to betray people, even if we don't realize that we're being disloyal."

Finny frowned and Ciel turned his attention back to the window. "It's okay, though," he continued. "Betraying one another is human nature, and making mistakes is part of life. When we betray someone without realizing it, it's only nature, because everyone makes mistakes. The truly evil people, however, are not natural. They don't betray people without realizing it, they betray the ones who love them because it delights them. That's the difference between a dubious friend and an enemy in camouflage."

Ciel still sat at the window hours after the fire burned out and his two companions had fallen asleep. His mind had been too chaotic for him to rest, so he continued to stare out of the glass at the town bathed in moonlight and darkness.

Suddenly, a nearing shadow caught Ciel's eye and he gasped.

"Vampires!" Ciel announced. "Wake up!"

Finny and Frankenstein opened their eyes in a groggy manner, but they immediately became alert once they saw Ciel rushing for his weapons.

"Vampires?" Finny asked, rushing over to his bag. "You'll need holy water."

"What are they doing here?" Frankenstein asked, looking out the window.

"'They?'" Ciel asked.

"Count Michaelis is out there with his two dogs."

"C-Count Michaelis?" Finny stuttered.

Ciel turned his gaze toward the window, noticing that the flying figures were no longer in the air.

_He's here?_ Ciel wondered as he grabbed the holy water from Finny. _But why?_

* * *

 

"He saw us," Sebastian announced. "He'll be coming out soon."

"Master, why did we have to come with you?" Thompson asked.

"Don't question my actions," Sebastian snapped before turning his attention to his bride. "Ranmao, prepare to fight."

Ranmao nodded and got into a slight crouching position, noting that she felt a tiny kick in her stomach.

_I hope the fighting won't hurt the baby,_ Ranmao worried to herself. _But I'll do whatever I can to please Sebastian, even if that risks losing our child._

Ranmao's eyes narrowed in a look of determination. _I'm ready for you, Helsing. I will kill you._

* * *

 

Ciel dashed outside, his two partners following behind.

"They landed," Ciel informed in a breathless gasp. "But I don't know where."

"Probably in the center of the village," Frankenstein said as the three continued to run. "I'm guessing they'd want witnesses."

"Count Michaelis is supposed to be terrifying right?" Finny breathed. "I'm kinda scared, Mr. Helsing."

"You're not the one that has to fight him," Ciel murmured.

Ciel's lungs felt as if they were ready to explode but he pushed himself, nevertheless. He had no idea how dangerous Count Michaelis was and he was nervous to see what he would do if Ciel took too long.

"We're almost there!"

Ciel darted past houses and swerved left and right, his companions struggling to keep up. Ciel turned one more corner before he stopped in his tracks, almost making the two followers slam into him.

"That's the Helsing?" A purple-haired boy asked. "He's quite small for his reputation."

"Hey!" Ciel yelled in protest. "I don't see any scary features on you either, purple-boy!"

Thompson blinked. "Purple-boy?"

"My, you're defensive," a black-haired man commented, his ruby eyes sparkling into a pink.

"Y-you must be Count Michaelis," Ciel said.

_He's tall,_ he thought. _This may be a harder fight than I imagined._

"And you're Ciel Helsing, correct?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your enemy, am I not?" Sebastian chuckled. "I think it's only right for me to know the name of my challenger."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "I am not your 'challenger,' rather your hunter. This will not be a challenge therefore I will not be considered your challenger. This will be me merely going on a hunting trip, and you becoming the one hunted."

"I must say, you're very confident," Sebastian commented, giving Ciel a sly wink. "That's interesting."

An embarrassed blush rose in Ciel's cheeks and he scowled. "Shut up! You came here to fight, didn't you?"

"I did not," Sebastian admitted. "I just came to watch."

"To watch?" Ciel repeated, his features changing from the puzzling confession.

"Ranmao, kill him."

It was then that Ciel noticed a petite Chinese lady standing beside the count, her eyes giving off a threatening gleam.

"Yes, Master."

Ciel squeaked when the girl bolted forward with her inhuman speed, sending him skidding on the ground.

"Mr. Helsing!" Finny exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Master," Thompson said. "He has friends."

"It would seem that he does," Sebastian agreed, his lips falling into a frown.

"Should I kill them?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but not before the Helsing called out to the other two.

"Finnian! Frankenstein! Get out of here!"

"But, Ciel," Finny protested. "We can't leave you."

"This is my fight," Ciel stated, standing back on his feet. "I wish to beat him on my own. Now go!"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the boy's remark, but they soon returned to normal and he smirked. _He's so prideful even though he knows it will take a miracle to beat Ranmao. That's unbelievably captivating._

Ciel's two companions unwillingly left and he now stood alone. Ranmao suddenly appeared in front of him, slowly stepping closer to the Helsing.

"That was stupid," she stated darkly. "Brave, but stupid."

"I don't fight girls," Ciel informed.

"Then killing you will be easy!" Ranmao declared, taking a wild swipe at the boy. Ciel promptly ducked before attempting to kick the woman down, which proved fruitless when she grabbed a hold of his ankle and pulled him off-balance.

Ciel fell to the ground once more and he breathed harshly at the impact.

"You're going to die, Helsing," Ranmao growled.

Ciel took another ragged breath and he glared up at the vampire. "We'll see."

* * *

 

"Do you think Ciel's doing okay?" Finny asked, his tension obvious.

"I don't know," Frankenstein answered honestly. "That woman had one hell of a swing."

Finny bit his lip. "I want to go help him."

"We can't. It's his battle, remember?"

"I know!" Finny cried. "But he'll be vulnerable unless he uses his pistol!"

"Pistol?" Frankenstein repeated. "He's fighting vampires."

"I know that," Finny stated, a mischievous grin dancing across his lips. "I soaked his bullets in holy water."

* * *

 

"He seems to know what he's doing, Master," Thompson commented as he and the elder vampire continued to watch the fight.

"He's a Helsing," Sebastian announced, almost proudly. "I would expect nothing less."

While the two vampires observed the brawl, Ciel was struggling to keep up with Ranmao's attacks, which were faster than anything he had ever dealt with.

She was mostly trying to attack the wounds on his face that he had acquired from Grell, and she was already successful with opening two of the cuts that now oozed fresh blood.

"I'll drink your body dry once I kill you," Ranmao snarled, delivering a powerful punch to Ciel's jaw. She punched him once more before kicking him to the side.

Ranmao laughed as Ciel coughed and panted, clenching the ground as if he had nothing else.

"This is goodbye, Helsing."

"I may not kill you," Ciel breathed, coughing again until blood crept down his lips. "But I will not die in vain."

Ciel whipped his pistol out and aimed it toward the purple-haired vampire that stood beside Count Michaelis. The targeted vampire opened his mouth in surprise and Ranmao gasped.

"Thompson! No!"

She closed her eyes and dove for Ciel, her hands landing on top of the boy's chest. "I won't let you kill him!"

"That was brave," Ciel whispered. "Brave, but stupid."

Ranmao opened her eyes to see Ciel's gun pointed at her chest, and her eyes widened when he repeatedly fired.

* * *

 

"The gun!" Frankenstein exclaimed. "Come on!"

He and Finny sprinted as fast as they could, hurrying to get to Ciel.

When they reached the clearing they saw a panting Ciel on the ground that was leaning over the Chinese woman, whom had been shot in the chest multiple times.

"S-Sebastian," she croaked. "I… love you…"

She finally closed her eyes and Ciel said his prayer in between his exhausted breaths.

"Where's the other two?" Frankenstein asked, glancing around.

"I-I didn't see them leave," Ciel gasped. "They must have escaped when I was distracted."

"She was Count Michaelis's bride," Finny said sadly, kneeling next to the dead vampire's side. "Her name was Ranmao."

"I'm surprised Count Michaelis just left her to die like this," Frankenstein mused. "She couldn't have had anyone else."

"Ciel," Finny began, looking at the Helsing. "I think she died for an enemy in camouflage."

Ciel bowed his head. "In that case, if she never had anyone that was truly there for her when she was living, she deserves to have someone there for her in her death."

* * *

 

The sunrise was beginning to crest over the horizon, marking a new day with the dawn. Ciel soaked in the beautiful sight before he respectfully dropped his head once more.

"You had no one there for you when you were living. Life is cruel and torturous, yet somehow you found a reason to continue on, even though a small part of you knew that there was no meaning."

A tear rolled down Finny's cheek and he sobbed quietly, Frankenstein putting an arm around his shoulders for support.

"Living a life of sadness and misery is not acceptable for anyone, especially someone as beautiful as you," Ciel continued, bending down and gently slipping a flower into the girl's dark hair. "We are here to honor you in your death, so no one can say that you never had anyone. Your braveness and beauty will live on in your memory. Rest in peace, Ranmao."

Ciel kept his eyes fixed on the sunrise while Finny tried to pull himself together and Frankenstein shoveled dirt onto the corpse.

"Ciel?" Finny asked, coming up to the Helsing after he was done sobbing.

"Yes, Finnian?" Ciel acknowledged, gazing at the blond monk.

"I hate crying like a baby, but I'm only crying so much because I noticed her stomach when Frankenstein started to bury her. She was pregnant."

"Really?" Ciel exclaimed, his eyes filled with guilt. "And I… I killed her…"

Finny laid a comforting hand on the Helsing's shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, Ciel. I'm sure if she was here now she'd be thankful to you for speaking in her honor."

Ciel gave Finny a small smile. "I guess so. At least she had someone there in the end."

Ciel glanced back at the sunrise, observing the small white clouds that greeted the bright light's appearance.

_In the end, you were honored by someone, Ranmao._

 


	9. Killing Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been updated in forever. I'm so sorry. There are a couple of works I've published that haven't been updated in a while, and I feel so bad for it. But, on the bright side, I finally got my inspiration and motivation back thanks to Ritsy, *eyes bat with passion* so I'm trying to post as many updates as I can. Now, if you would excuse me, I have been writing 3 different stories today and my brain has turned to mush, so I'm going to go take a break. Enjoy kitlets!

 Thompson was never one to go against his master's wishes. After all, he was lucky that his master had spared his life in the first place.

 Vampires needed blood to survive; everyone knew that. Blood was their nourishment, their enhancer. But vampires are immortal, as well, so many would wonder why they would need sustenance if they could not die. Well, it was simple: drinking blood enhanced their abilities greatly, allowing them to be much stronger and faster. Similar to a human, they became weaker the longer they went without nourishment, the only difference being that it took much longer for vampires to become weak than it did a human.

 Therefore, vampires drank the blood of humans, even if it wasn't entirely necessary. They needed to be prepared, though, for many people longed to hunt and kill vampires, and they needed to be in their best shape in case a hunter made an appearance.

 It was a chilly afternoon in October when Thompson was taken. Small flakes of snow had been slowly falling from the sky, along with the orange and brown leaves the trees shedded in the cold breeze.

 Thompson had been strolling through the Transylvanian village at the time, hoping that he could find food for his two younger brothers. His family wasn't as poor as they could be, but it was hard to find food at times, especially when the village's crops were killed by the early frost that usually overtook the land. Cattle was becoming harder to raise as well, but luckily Thompson was able to barter his way through starvation, and his family hadn't grown excessively hungry quite yet.

 Even though he was the mere age of fifteen, he was a very smart lad, extremely bright for his age and quite skilled at manipulating -- though he never used this skill to cause harm. 

 The frosty air whisped across Thompson's bare cheeks and he shivered, wrapping his red scarf around his mouth and nose to keep his face warm. He tried to snuggle deeper into his brown coat, his body giving small convulsions from being cold.

 And then it happened.

 If Thompson had sprinted, he most likely could have avoided the attack, or at least possibly found a building to hide in until the predator found another target.

 But Thompson didn't have a clue about the creature behind him, and by the time the people surrounding him screamed from the sight, it was too late for him to flee.

 The vampire snatched Thompson up in its talons, flying away with him as fast as it had swooped him up. Thompson began screaming and crying, thrashing about in absolute fear.

 "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Thompson wailed.

 "Shut up if you know what's good for you!" The creature hissed.

 Thompson continued to yell and flail, but it proved to be useless. The female monster refused to let him go, and after what felt like an eternity, a massive castle came into view, nearly causing Thompson's heart to explode out of his chest from trepidation. 

  _So this is it. This is how my life ends._

 Thompson wasn't entirely sure of what was to happen, but he knew the outcome of his fate. He heard many stories about the horrific vampire, Count Michaelis, and knew that he took a few villagers every couple months to have as his meals. He never fathomed that he would be his next meal, however, and the very thought of it had him wretching in fright.

 The vampire, still holding Thompson in its clutches, flew into the castle with much haste. Gliding into a room devoid of light, she finally dropped him, making the boy hit the ground with a thud. In an instant, many candles became alight, filling the room with a yellow glow. Thompson sat up and blinked his eyes rapidly, observing that instead of the hideous creature, he was now staring at a pretty chinese woman, her golden stare chilling him.

 "You will be still," she simply said, taking a few steps closer to him.

 Thompson scooted back, tears now falling from his eyes. "St-stay away f-from me."

 The woman chuckled, her glare never becoming less menacing. "Humans are so foolish. Do you honestly believe that acting brave when you're scared will actually save your life? So ludicrous."

 "I said stay away from me!"

 "And so the doomed prey found courage," she mused, her fangs becoming noticeable. "But unfortunately you won't die a hero."

 The vampire pounced on him then, knocking him onto his back. Thompson whimpered and wriggled, but his actions were futile. She chuckled at his movements, and pressed her lips against his neck, opening her mouth wide to reveal his flesh to her teeth. The fangs scraped against his skin, and he silently said a prayer in his mind as he prepared for his death.

 "What are you doing?"

 The voice instantly halted her movements, and a breath caught in Thompson's throat. The vampire sat up, twisting her head backward to regard the speaker.

 Thompson felt his pulse spike up again when he saw a tall, slender male staring at both of them, his red eyes seeming unamused. His face seemed to be molded into a permanent look of dissatisfaction, and Thompson noticed that the female vampire looked somewhat nervous.

 "I'm feeding, Master," she said quietly.

 "Yes, I can see that," he murmured, his eyebrows slightly furrowing.

 The famale gulped. "Is there something wrong, Master? Are you displeased that I have yet to offer you some?"

 "I do not desire his blood," he stated. "However..."

 The man slowly strode closer to them both, stopping a few feet away. He looked directly into Thompson's eyes. "What is your name?"

 Thompson swallowed. "I... I..."

 "He's scared because you're still on top of him," the male vampire said, his eyes glaring at the girl.

 "But, Master-"

 "Get off of him, you imbecile!"

 The man's roar pierced both Thompson's and the woman's heart with absolute terror, and the female jumped off of Thompson at once.

 "Now," the man breathed, holding his hand out to Thompson. "What is your name?"

 He grasped the male's hand reluctantly, allowing himself to be pulled up into a sitting position. "Thompson."

 "Thompson," he repeated. "How unique. I've never heard that name before."

 "Aren't you going to eat me?" Thompson blurted out, unsure whether he should feel puzzled or scared.

 "No, I'm not going to eat you," the vampire answered. "But I'm not planning on letting you go, either. You're different, Thompson. Original, if you will. I'd be pleased if you would stay with us for a while."

 Thompson blinked his eyes in confusion, and the female vampire regarded the male.

 "But Master..."

 The male shot her a glance that immediately shut her up. His expression then softened, and he turned his back to both of them.

 "Drink his blood. Then tranform him. Do not make me repeat my orders."

 He then walked away in silence, leaving Thompson alone with the female once more. Her golden irises gave him a challenging stare, and she approached him again.

 "Hey, wait a min-" Thompson began, but he was unable to finish his sentence. The woman was instantly on top of him, her fangs quickly sinking into his neck. Thompson wailed in excruciating pain as she drank from him, the teeth digging deeper and deeper into his flesh. The agony set his insides ablaze in a fiery , relentless torment. He practically felt each of his organs shut down separately, one by one, until his entire body felt dead inside. The pain slowly transformed into a feeling of dull numbness, and his screams silenced. The woman leaned up and climbed off of his body.

 "Get up."

 "I can't feel my legs," Thompson confessed. 

 "I am not as generous as Sebastian; I will not offer you my hand. You must get up on your own."

 "Sebastian?" He echoed, realisation washing over him. "That man was Count Michaelis?!"

 "You really are slow," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "It will be a nuisance having you around."

 When Thompson was finally able to walk, the woman led him up the enormous spiral staircase in the castle, eventually guiding him to a plainly decorated bedroom.

 "This is your room," she said, turning to leave. "I will bring you your new clothes soon; your current attire is unacceptable."

 "Wait!" Thompson spoke up, stopping her before she disappeared. "Who are you? What is your relationship to the count?"

 She regarded him with her golden eyes. "I am Ranmao. Count Michaelis is my husband."

 Thompson blinked, his mouth open in shock. He was too surprised to say anything, and Ranmao walked away, leaving him alone in his new room.

* * *

 

 After that day, Ranmao became his new teacher. She informed him that he would be a servant to the count, therefore he was required to know how to properly act. She taught him everything he needed to know, and throughout the process, they became close friends.

 Even though Ranmao was hateful at first, Thompson never believed that she deserved to be treated the way Count Michaelis treated her. He acted like she was the most terrible thing the world had ever created, but in reality, she was one of the best people Thompson had ever met. Her heart was damaged, yes, but no matter what seemed to happen to her, she still had a heart of gold. She worshipped Sebastian, begged at his feet at some points, yet still he never showed her an ounce of true kindness.

 Thompson could remember the moment when she was close to killing him; he was terrified and he prayed to God that he would be all right.

 Thompson shook his head. _Sebastian is my god now._

 And he never wanted to betray his god, ever. He was forever grateful that Sebastian spared him for whatever reason, but at the same time, he was furious with his master. Ranmao, the woman who would do absolutely anything for him, the woman who was his wife and carrying his child, was killed by Ciel Helsing. And Sebastian was happy. He seemed absolutely ecstatic that he no longer had Ranmao by his side, and this deeply upset Thompson.

  _My master is cruel, yes, but I never knew he could be this cruel._

 Even though he strongly disagreed with his master, his loyalty wouldn't waiver. He would never betray him, and he would continue to worship him as his god.

  _But I will make the Helsing boy suffer for what he has done, and I will please my master in doing so. I will kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

 

 Thunder and lightning filled the air, surrounding the land in loud booms and bright flashes. Rain fell from the sky in copious amounts; the downpour appearing to be a solid sheet of water. The sound of the rain against the roof and the crackling of the fire was music to Ciel's ears, for he had never heard anything so peaceful before. His two partners were asleep by the fire, and while they had been resting, Ciel spent his time staring out the window at the beauty of the storm and appreciating the artwork that decorated his mother's old home.

  _Mother,_ he thought, a small sigh escaping his lips. _Such a beautiful angel taken away so soon._

 Thinking of his mother led to another depressing thought: Ranmao. He couldn't believe that he had killed a woman who had been bearing a child at the time. Yes, she did attempt to kill him first, but he found it devastating that he ended a life before it had begun, even if it would have grown up to be a bloodsucker.

  _My father never felt sympathy for the monsters he killed,_ Ciel thought bitterly. _So why am I feeling remorse now?_

 Ciel shook his head as he continued to stare out the window at the rain, thunder cracking ominously outside. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the scenery, and Ciel's eyes grew wide when he saw a person had appeared out of nowhere, standing a few yards away from the house and staring up at Ciel through the window. The glow from the lightning began to disappear, causing it to become extremely dark outside again. So dark, that Ciel couldn't even see the person anymore. 

 Another bright surge of light darted through the sky, and Ciel now saw that the person was still there. Except this time, he had moved closer.

 Much closer.

 Ciel narrowed his eyes and slowly slid his hand into his back pocket, cautiously fingering the pistol that rested in there. It wouldn't do him much good against a supernatural being, but it would certainly defend him against a human. Besides, he had a bottle of holy water and a few silver stakes hidden in his coat in case he did have to face a monster unexpectedly; Ciel never went unprepared.

 The sky darkened once more, obscuring Ciel's view of the mysterious person. Ciel gulped. The fire had fizzled out minutes ago, and now he sat in complete blackness, hoping that another burst of lightning would assist him.

 Before Ciel's brain could process what happened, the window shattered, and a hand grabbed him from outside, pulling him through the broken window and throwing him harshly onto the ground below.

 Ciel hit the ground with an intense amount of force, considering he had fallen from the second story. He landed on his right side, practically crushing his own arm from the impact. Rain now beated down on him and he blinked his eyes rapidly in the darkness, wondering what was to happen next.

 Electricity bolted through the sky and he observed that the person who had been watching him earlier now stood a few feet away from him, his eyes glowing a menacing red.

 Ciel stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "You are the one referred to as Thompson."

 "That's right," Thompson hissed, taking a step closer to the boy. "And you are the monster hunter."

 "Count Michaelis sent his bodyguard to do the work for him again, eh?"

 The vampire's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Actually, I'm here on my own accord."

 Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Your own accord?"

 "You will fight me, monster hunter."

 "So you want to die? Did the count take away your favorite stuffed bear or what?"

 "You will fight me!" Thompson repeated louder, his voice booming in sync with the thunder. "And I will not be the one who dies!"

 Ciel shrugged, and he pulled a silver stake out of his coat. "It's your funeral."

 In an instant, Thompson disappeared, and Ciel's head darted left and right, desperately searching for his presence. The vampire had bolted behind the boy's back, and Thompson gave a swift, brutal kick to Ciel's spine, knocking him to the ground.

 "I'm not sure you can do this without your friends, monster hunter," Thompson stated. "You are incompetent of killing anything on your own."

 Ciel snarled and jumped to his feet once more, the stake gripped tightly in his hands. "The only incompetence I will bear is that of the memory of your fighting ability."

 Ciel dashed forward, ready to plunge the stake into the vampire's heart. But Thompson did his disappearing manuever once more, only this time he appeared at Ciel's side.

 "You are too confident," Thompson said, grabbing Ciel's arm and twisting it. Ciel let out a cry and the stake fell to the ground, landing at Ciel's feet. Thompson grabbed the stake, then hurled the boy at a building, said boy slamming into the bricks violently.

 Ciel fell to the ground with his back against the wall, his entire body aching. Thompson approached him, the stake still in his hand and his eyes glowing the brightest red.

 "This was too easy," he breathed, and he grabbed a handful of Ciel's hair, then forcefully slammed his head into the bricks.

* * *

 

 Sebastian sighed as he slowly drank his steaming cup of tea, the sound of the rain relaxing him. He enjoyed and cherished his home much more than he usually did, because it had been so peaceful and quiet. He no longer had to deal with a nagging woman by his side, no longer had to hear her complain and beg for affection and love.

  _I do not love,_ Sebastian thought as he picked up a novel and opened it, his eyes calmly reading over the pages. _Especially not Ranmao. She was more of an annoyance than what she was worth._

 Sebastian could admit that he was foolish for letting her come with him that day. He knew she would be easy to manipulate and control, but he never predicted she would be so much of a hassle.

  _Particularly because she announced her pregnancy. She was practically begging to be killed._

 Taking another sip of tea, Sebastian pushed the thoughts of his dead wife away and focused on the book he started to read, he mind drifting into a state of total tranquilness.

 Suddenly, the enormous front doors of the castle burst open, and Sebastian raised his eyes to regard the intruder. Thompson stood in the doorway, completely soaked from head to toe. He was carrying another body bridal style, who was equally drenched.

 "Did I say you were allowed to feed?" Sebastian growled, standing from his chair in anger. "I do not believe I gave you permission to disobey me, Thompson."

 "My disobedience should be rewarded, Master," Thompson said, the doors shutting behind him as he entered the castle.

 "Rewarded?" Sebastian spat, his irises glowing pink. "I should slaughter you and bathe in your blood!"

 "As compliant as I would be with that, I believe you should see this first."

 Before Sebastian could lash out at Thompson again, his servant set the body on the floor in front of him.

 Sebastian's eyes immediately dulled to their original red and his pupils dialated. "The monster hunter. He's..."

 "Alive, as you desired," Thompson finished. "He is simply asleep. And he's unharmed, for the most part."

 A malevolent smirk slowly drifted across Sebastian's lips and he put a hand on his servant's shoulder. "Excellent work, Thompson. Your disobedience has payed off and it shall reward you greatly."

 "Sir," Thompson bowed gratefully.

 Sebastian's smile widened. _I finally have you, Ciel Helsing._

* * *

 

 Finny raced through the house, darting through every room. He, along with Frankenstein, had searched every room at least ten times, but they couldn't find a single thing.

 When they woke up this morning, Ciel was gone. They both knew that Ciel desired to stay mysterious, but it wasn't like him to just disappear. He didn't leave a note behind, but his belongings were left in the same place, which told Finnian that Ciel hadn't planned on leaving.

 It didn't take them long to assume that Count Michaelis had kidnapped Ciel, since the broken window was the first thing they noticed in the morning. Now, the two were desperately searching for a single clue as to where Count Michaelis' castle resided, but they were coming up with nothing.

 "The Durless woman must have left some clue behind," Frankenstein said as he searched.

 "She must have," Finny agreed, searching alongside him. "We must hurry and find his castle. Ciel's in grave danger."

 "He's a monster hunter," Frankenstein reminded. "Though not a very good one. It's a wonder he survived this long."

 Upon hearing this, Finny gulped, and he began to look through the manor more frantically.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy. It's about to get interesting. I know this is the moment most of you have been waiting for, so I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon!


	10. Summoning Azazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, kitlets. Hopefully this update didn't take too long for your liking.  
> So, today's my birthday, and though I don't celebrate or even like the occasion, I thought that in a way, I would celebrate with you all. So, I decided to update this story, post a brand new one, and post the first story I ever wrote as a gift to all of you for sticking with me and supporting me. So I hope you enjoy, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night. <3

Ciel let out a groan as excruciating pain overwhelmed him, his entire body throbbing in agony. The aching was radiating from the back of his head, his skull feeling as if it had been shattered in millions of pieces. The stinging sensation made him dizzy, and he would be afraid of vomiting had his stomach not been empty.

 He could feel cool air wafting over him and he shivered. Ciel struggled to open his eyes but they seemed to be firmly crusted shut, and the simple attempt at moving his eyelids appeared to fatigue him. His spine was sore and it sent small twinges throughout his whole back, yet he could tell that he was resting on a soft surface. His pounding head was laying on a soft surface, as well.

  _A pillow, perhaps,_ Ciel thought, letting out another moan of pain when he tried to move. He could tell that he was badly injured, and if that wasn't bad enough, he had no idea where he was nor how he got there.

  _Am I back in the Durless manor, resting on the floor?_

 No, that couldn't be. The cushioned padding beneath him was much softer than the hard floors back in the manor, and a couch couldn't compare to its spongy texture. 

 A tiny, hopeful wonder popped into Ciel's head, assuring him that he was back at his family home in Paris.

 But realisation slowly sank in, and Ciel remembered that he no longer had a home. He had fled Paris to look for the Holy Order in Rome and to escape from the horrid, murderous reputation his father left him.

_So where am I?_

 Ciel needed to rub the crust off his eyes, but he wasn't able to lift his arms. He couldn't fathom how he lost so much strength, since doing meager tasks were nearly impossible for him now. He settled for trying to blink his eyes as fast as he could, though at first he couldn't blink them at all. Eventually, he could feel the layer wearing down, and he continued to bat his eyes rapidly. The gunk that coated his lids finally broke, and he opened his newly freed eyes.

 He noticed that he was laying on top of a bed, its golden, satin comforter beneath him. And, as he expected, a pillow was cradling his cranium, the pillowcase matching the comforter perfectly. A small nighttable sat next to the left side of the bed, its surface clean and completely bare, save for a single lit candlestick. The walls around him were painted a deep red, and various oil paintings hung from them. 

 Ciel blinked as he glanced around the room. He was clearly in a very expensive and well-maintained environment, but he hadn't a clue where he was. He furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to remember the events prior to this.

_Did I come here today, though? Or was it yesterday? Or the day before?_

 Not only did Ciel not remember what happened, he didn't know _when_ it happened.

 Another spasm coursed through Ciel's body and he finally realised that he was devoid of all clothing except for his underwear. He also noticed that the bandages on his chest and shoulder were fresh and clean of blood.

_Someone has touched me._

 As if on cue, a freezing draft of air circled through the room, making the candle flicker. A man clad in black suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed, his sly smile ominous.

 Ciel gulped. _No. No! This can't be! How did he manage to capture me?!_

 "It would seem that someone has finally awoken," he whispered, his grin widening a bit.

 "Count Michaelis," Ciel choked out.

 "I redressed your wounds," the count mentioned, walking closer until he stood directly over Ciel. "You were battered quite badly. I'm impressed that you managed to continue your journey with such injuries."

 Ciel flinched as the vampire sat onto the bed next to him, and it made the creature chuckle.

 "I administered a few doses of an extremely potent painkiller to you while you slept. It will not harm you, but you will be incapacitated temporarily, so please do not struggle; it will only hurt you more."

 "You expect me to be still while you take my life,"Ciel hissed, his blue eyes lit with fury. "It's no wonder you must have your servants handle your troubles."

 The count chuckled once more. "I am not going to take your life. I am here because I can proceed with the healing process now that you're awake."

 "So you heal your victims before killing them off," Ciel said through grit teeth. "You're a parasite."

 The vampire didn't reply, he merely began unwrapping the gauze around Ciel's shoulder, the boy cringing slightly.

 "These are bites on your shoulder, but they're not from a vampire," Michaelis commented softly, his eyes scanning over the marks. "I'm assuming they're from M'ling."

 "You would assume correctly," Ciel stated, rolling his eyes.

 He then proceeded to remove the bandages from Ciel's chest, the Helsing letting out a painful gasp as the wound was exposed.

 "This must have been from the horseman," Michaelis continued. "He has a wicked blade. It could easily cause a fatal gash; you're lucky you escaped with only this."

 Ciel rolled his eyes again. "So Count Michaelis is a medical professional now?"

 "I studied medicine for many years," he confirmed, his gaze raising to look Ciel in the eye. "And call me Sebastian, if you'd please."

 "I will not. That would imply that we are more than acquaintances."

 "Very well," Sebastian shrugged. "But we are more than acquaintances, are we not? We are enemies, after all. I believe that bond is stronger than one with any acquaintance."

 Ciel narrowed his eyes. _What is with this guy?_

 "Now please be still," Sebastian instructed. "I cannot work while you are squirming."

 Ciel sucked in a nervous breath as the vampire leaned down, his body pressing against Ciel's. Their faces were inches away from each other, and cerulean eyes locked with sanguine irises. Sebastian gave a brief, soft smile, before he lowered his head to be at eye level with Ciel's shoulder. He glanced at the bite wounds momentarily, then he ran his tongue over them.

 "Parasite," Ciel hissed, his injuries burning from Sebastian's saliva. The bites were sizzling with heat as the vampire continued to lick them, his tongue roughly pressing against the lesions. The fiery sensation had Ciel's arm twitching from the torment, the pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

 "It will only get worse," Sebastian murmured, leaving his place at Ciel's shoulder to focus on the gash in his chest.

 "Demon, I order you to stop this instANCE!"

 Ciel shrieked when he could feel his enemy's tongue lapping at the laceration on his chest, the scorching now becoming excruciating. It felt like the vampire was cauterizing his wounds, and the boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His bony, shaky fingers dug into the silk beneath him, and he ground his teeth together viciously. These attempts to block out the pain were futile, however, as the sweltering heat from the creature's tongue traveled from one end of his chest to the other, spreading like wildfire.

 "I am finished," Sebastian spoke calmly, and he raised himself back into a sitting position. "You may still feel the burn for a while, however."

 "I'm glad you enjoyed feasting on my wounds," Ciel growled, and Sebastian slightly rose an eyebrow.

 "I told you that I was aiding in your healing process. I did not lie about that."

 Ciel looked over at his shoulder, and gasped once he saw that the vampire was right. The bites on his shoulder were nearly completely healed, the severe appearance they once had now seeming like mild irritation marks. He noticed that the gash on his chest looked improved as well, though it was still a dark pink.

 "You do have a few minor lacerations on your face, and those will heal in no time," Sebastian stated as he began rewrapping Ciel's shoulder. "You're not strong enough for me to fix them now, though, so they will have to wait for another time. I also am unable to do anything about the trama you received to the back of your head; that will have to recover on its own."

 Ciel blinked in awe. "W-why did you heal me?"

 "You were injured," Sebastian replied, chuckling at the question. The answer still left Ciel confused, but he chose not to interrogate further. 

 "Unfortunately, I have no food, as I never have a use for it. But I did send my servant out to fetch some for you, and he should be back eventually."

 Upon the mention of food, Ciel could feel his stomach tighten with hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he consumed something, and he was sure that his insides were punishing him for it.

 "I do have tea," Sebastian commented, his quick fingers neatly redressing the boy's chest. "Would you like some?"

 "No, thank you." Ciel said, his voice coming out as a strained whisper.

 "Very well. You must sleep then. You need to build up your strength."

 Ciel gulped and his eyes grew wide when he watched Sebastian pull out a large syringe, the pale green liquid inside and the sharp, glinting needle striking fear into his heart. "K-keep that away from me!"

 "This is your painkiller," Sebastian explained, bringing the syringe closer to the boy's arm. "I already clarified that it will not harm you."

 "And I'm supposed to believe that my foe is telling the truth?" Ciel snapped, desperately trying to wiggle away.

 "I told the truth about healing you, did I not? I even went as far as redressing your wounds and giving you medicine to take the pain away."

 "That's because you're a psychopath," Ciel hissed, and Sebastian smiled, putting his hand on his heart respectively.

 "I'm honored you think so highly of me. But I'm afraid whether you trust me or not, you must sleep. You're not even able to escape, remember?"

 Ciel tried to thrash about, attempted to flex his muscles and force them to move, but his captor was right. He was paralyzed from the painkiller he had been administered earlier, and no matter how hard he fought he couldn't seem to break free.

 "I'm glad you understand now," Sebastian breathed, smirking as he slid the needle into Ciel's vein.

 "This... isn't the end..." Ciel gasped, his body immediately becoming overwhelmed with exhaustion.

 "No, it isn't. Sleep well, Ciel."

 His eyelids were getting heavier by the second, and though Ciel fought to keep them open, he lost the battle, and allowed himself to be sucked into the realm of sleep.

* * *

 

 Thompson adjusted the hood on his head, keeping his face concealed at all times. He had been ordered to pick up food for his master's new guest, but he had been given a second mission, as well.

 "The Helsing's counterparts know that we have taken him," Sebastian had explained. "They are surely determined to find where the castle lies so they can rescue him. You must find a way to deter their success. Are my orders clear, Thompson?"

 "Sir," Thompson bowed in confirmation, then he set off to the village, his goals clear.

 Thompson retrieved many different varieties of food, including fruits, milk, vegetables, and fresh meat from the butcher. It had been quite a while since Thompson had to consume a meal, and he had long forgotten the taste of many things he used to love. So, he picked up groceries that he had been fond of as a human, and many more items that he either didn't like or didn't remember.

 After he was done shopping, Thompson took a short cut through the graveyard, his mood lightening as soon as he was aware of the silent and deceased environment around him. He strode through the grounds peacefully until he tripped over fresh dirt, his body falling next to the mound.

 Thompson cradled the basket full of food in his arms, irritated by the fact that he had fallen. He glanced up and his insides froze, his eyes filling with tiny tears when he saw the headstone that rested behind the pile of soft earth. RANMAO was messily carved into the stone, and the sight pierced his heart mercilessly. He was aware that the Helsing had killed Ranmao, a deed that a piece of him would never forgive Sebastian for. He had assumed that the humans had burned her body, however, or at least left it to rot in a trench somewhere. Knowing that they had buried his beloved friend earned them a slice of pity from Thompson.

  _Perhaps our enemies are not so bad afterall._

 What they did for Ranmao didn't matter, though, for she was dead and his master was still alive. He had to follow his orders, and no matter how much pity he felt for his foes, he needed to get rid of them to please his master.

 A single tear rolling down his cheek, Thompson whispered a painful goodbye to the grave, then dusted off and forced himself to continue with his assignment.

 The vampire kept walking until he found himself deep in the woods, a heavy fog settling in between the trees. Thompson allowed the hood on his cloak to fall off of his head, revealing his features. His eyes glowed with determination and he was fully alert.

 "Azazel, appear before me."

 An evil, manic cackle filled the air and echoed throughout the forest. A figure walked through the heavy fog and approached Thompson, giggling as it did so. The demon's skin was a bright, vibrant red, his eyes a menacing yellow. His mouth was curved in a smile and his lips were lined with long, sharp teeth, whiter than fallen snow. He had short black hair, and horns protruded from his forehead. He wore a crisp black attire, but his pants were unable to conceal the slender tail on his backside.

 "Thompson, it's been too long," he said, his feminine-like voice ever so sinister.

 "Not long enough."

 The demon's grin widened, and he placed his hand on his chest. "Your words hurt. I thought we were friends."

 "We are servants of the same evil, nothing more."

 "Very well. How may I be of service, blood drinker?"

 "You are aware of the master's predicament," Thompson stated, and the creature laughed.

 "I am aware of everything in this realm."

 "You must exterminate the Helsing's partners."

 "The fragile boy and the Frankenstein's monster?" The demon mused, observing the lengthy black talons on his hands. "I suppose I could kill them."

 "Do whatever is necessary," Thompson instructed, beginning to turn away. Azazel grabbed onto his arm and reached his hand into the basket of food.

 "Mind if I have a treat?" He giggled, pulling out a red apple and biting into it zealously. Thompson scoffed and jerked away from the demon in disgust.

 "Your behavior is despicable."

 The creature chortled again, his high-pitched voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. "Why thank you."

 Thompson strode away from the demon immediately, as he had a obligation to his master. He knew what Azazel was capable of; he had no doubt that Ciel's counterparts would meet their demise very soon.

* * *

 

 Finny sighed as he looked up at the sky, the bright sun blinding his eyesight. Frankenstein had suggested that they take a break from searching and go outside for a bit, as they were both exhausted and the weather was optimistic -- something that was quite unusual for Transylvania.

 "Perhaps we should question the villagers on Count Michaelis' location," Frankenstein suggested, glancing at his blond partner, but Finnian shook his head.

 "They don't take kindly to strangers, remember? And after the deaths of the undertaker and Grell, I'd say we're walking on thin ice."

 "What should we do, then?" The monster asked. "We've searched every crevice in that damned manor and haven't found a single clue."

 Finny frowned. He didn't know what they should do. They had searched the entire manor multiple times and came up empty-handed, and the Holy Order didn't have a record of where the castle resigned. He knew they couldn't give up on Ciel, but he had no idea where to start looking.

 "Help, please! Somebody, please help me!"

 Finny and Frankenstein glanced to their right, and they observed a young woman running in fright. She had wavy, sand-colored hair that ended at her breasts, and her eyes were the hue of the pale blue sky. She had fair skin, and she wore an indigo dress underneath a white apron. Finny's green eyes sparkled with admiration as he watched the girl.

  _She's beautiful._

 "Please, someone! I need help! My sheep has fallen ill!" She cried, jogging past the two.

 "We can help you," Finny spoke up, and the woman turned around to face him.

 "Oh, really? You can help me?" She questioned, her blue eyes alight with surprise.

 "Yeah, we can help you. I've practiced the use of herbal medicine on animals many times,"Finny smiled, glancing back at Frankenstein. The monster nodded in agreement, and the woman smiled.

 "Oh, thank you so much! Please, follow me. I'm afraid the poor thing may not last much longer."

 The lady began trotting back the same way she had come, only this time, Finny and Frankenstein were following. Finnian walked briskly beside the woman, soaking in her beauty.

 "So what are your names?"

 "I'm Finnian," Finny squeaked with a blush."And my friend's name is Fran- Uhm. Frank-"

 "Frank?" She giggled, saving Finny from his confused stuttering.

 "Yeah," He smirked, relieved that she had finished for him. "Frank. What's your name, Miss?"

 "I'm Desdemona," she said with a gentle smile, the grin nearly knocking Finny off his feet.

 "Desdemona," Finny repeated slowly, his mouth slightly open in wonder. "What a pretty name."

 The woman giggled once more, her wavy hair bouncing from the action. "You're the cutest boy I've ever met, Finnian."

 Finny's blush darkened. "Oh! Y-you can call me Finny!"

 The girl continued to softly laugh as they walked, her voice making Finny's heart leap to the sky. Frankenstein was suspicious, however, and he remained vigilant.

  _Something about this girl isn't right._

 As if it were planned, the sky began to darken, grey clouds appearing out of nowhere. The wind began to blow violently, sending leaves and dirt flying everywhere. 

 "What's happening?" Finny wondered aloud, and he heard Desdemona gasp.

 "Look!"

 She pointed ahead, and they all noticed that their path was blocked by at least a dozen of black entities.

 "What are they?" Desdemona whispered, her body trembling in terror.

 "Shadow figures," Finny answered, and he narrowed his eyes.

 "I don't think we can beat them all!" Frankenstein admitted, and Finny looked back to regard him.

 "Yes we can! Just protect Desdemona!"

 Finny faced forward once more, his eyes filled with willpower as he prepared himself for the fight.

* * *

 

 Ciel opened his eyes gradually, his eyelids still heavy from sleep. When he was finally able to pry them open, he noticed his vision was hazy, and everything seemed to be blurred together. He observed that the atmosphere around him was moving, however, and this caused him to get somewhat panicked.

 He tried to snuggle into his pillow, but he didn't feel the comforting cushion, nor the sleek silk that surrounded it. He didn't feel the glossy blanket beneath him, either, and when he laid his head back it rested against something hard.

 "I see you're awake."

 Ciel recognized the smooth voice and he shivered, blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his eyesight. "Are we moving?"

 "Why, yes, we are. Are you having trouble seeing?"

 "A little bit, yeah."

 "Oh dear. I suppose that's another side effect of the medication."

 Ciel's vision slowly began to clear, and he looked up, gasping when he saw how close Sebastian's face was.

 "What?" Sebastian asked, chuckling. "You didn't realise that I was carrying you?"

 Ciel shook his head. He had no idea. But the vampire was indeed carrying him, the boy's back resting against one of Sebastian's arms while the undersides of his knees were cradled in the other. He also noticed that he was wearing a large button-up shirt that fit him like a dress, and a loose pair of black pants.

 "Where are my clothes?" Ciel quizzed, becoming anxious that he wasn't wearing his father's leather jacket.

 "They are in my possession for now. You were carrying weapons that could take my life, and we wouldn't want to risk an accident now, would we?"

 The Helsing narrowed his eyes in anger. It was foolish for thinking that the count would be stupid enough to let Ciel keep his possessions, but knowing that the vampire had confiscated his jacket, the one that his _father_ always wore, no less, sent a strong emotion of rage coursing inside him.

_I need to stay calm,_ he instructed himself. He permitted his eyes to float up to Sebastian's face, nearly shivering when he studied the vampire's features.

  _His appearance is flawless._

 "Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked, straining to turn his stiff neck and shaking his thoughts away.

 "To the dining room. My servant finally returned with your food and I've prepared a meal for you already."

 "How am I supposed to eat while my body is temporarily paralyzed?"

 Sebastian looked down at Ciel, a devious smile spreading across his lips. "I will be feeding you for the time being."

 "What?!" Ciel cried in anger. "I'm not going to let you feed me like I'm a child!"

 Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? So you'd rather my servant feed you?"

 "No!"

 "Then I suppose I'll have the honors. I'm afraid there is no other choice."

 "I won't eat," Ciel muttered defensively.

 "Yes, you will."

 Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in anger and tried to lean his head up, letting out a small whimper when his neck protested.

 "Just lay your head back on my shoulder and relax,"Sebastian breathed, clutching the boy tighter. "There's no reason to put up a fight."

 If not for already feeling exhausted, Ciel would have snapped at the creature, but instead he did what he was told, and he felt better for doing so.

 When they arrived at the dining room, Sebastian propped Ciel up in a chair, his meal already sitting on the table in front of him.

 "What is this?" Ciel questioned, the vampire taking a seat beside him.

 "Sarmale with a side of mamaliga; it's a popular dish in Romania."

 "You don't say," Ciel murmured. "And how do you keep up with the latest cuisines?"

 "I'm not inabled,"Sebastian reminded, picking up the fork next to Ciel's plate. "As an immortal you have many years to study and master different skills. Medicine and food are only two of the many things I have studied and mastered. I can also engage in fierce combat, construct and play various instruments and sheet music, and I can speak four different languages."

 "Aren't you talented," Ciel said snarkily, reluctantly opening his mouth as Sebastian fed him.

 Sebastian grinned, sliding the empty fork out of Ciel's mouth. "I suppose that's a matter of opinion."

 Ciel adverted his eyes while he chewed; he didn't want to even look at his enemy. Though he certainly didn't plan on admitting it, it was the best dish Ciel had ever tasted. The unique flavors surprised him, and if his bones weren't frozen in place he would have ravenously shoveled the food in his mouth.

 "Is the meal to your liking?"

 Ciel kept his gaze away from Sebastian. "It was well made."

 "Good," Sebastian smiled, scraping up another portion and bringing it to Ciel's lips. "I'm pleased that I was able to impress you."

 After Ciel had finished eating, the count returned him to his room, where he proceeded to heal his injuries once again. This time, he focused on the scratches on Ciel's face, and luckily the pain Ciel felt was mild compared to the agony he experienced in his chest and shoulder. The entire time Ciel couldn't help but wonder why his foe was doing this for him. Sebastian had obviously already tried to kill him multiple times with his allies; the horseman, Dr. Moreau, and Ranmao were all instructed to take his life, and each of them nearly succeeded, not to mention that Undertaker and Grell made his quest much more difficult. The count was determined to exterminate him no matter the cost, yet now, when Ciel was weak in his clutches, Michaelis didn't act.

 "You're going to help me,"Ciel breathed. "You're going to provide me with food and build up my strength, then you're going to kill me. It's all a game, isn't it? It isn't fun to feast on your prey when it's disabled and limp. It's much more exciting when they wriggle and writhe in your claws, fighting back even though they are aware of their fate."

 Sebastian retracted his tongue and leaned his head up slightly, his eyes staring into Ciel's and his lips curling into a grin. "As much as I agree with that statement, I have already informed you that I'm not going to take your life."

 "Then why are you doing this? Why am I here?"

 "There is no reason for your presence," Sebastian said, sliding off the bed and standing upright. "And I am not required to explain my actions."

 Ciel growled. "You're nothing but a useless-"

 "Parasite? Yes, I'm aware," Sebastian chuckled. "Do try to get some rest. It may be hard without the medication, but I believe painkillers are no longer necessary."

 And with that, the vampire vanished.

 Ciel sighed; he felt an odd sense of loneliness now that his enemy was gone. He wondered how Finny and Frankenstein were doing. He hoped that they had at least found a small clue that hinted them to his location. Without his weapons, Ciel was unsure that he could defeat the vampire. Sebastian had told him that he was extremely skilled in combat, and being immortal also gave him a huge advantage.

 "I must take him down," Ciel whispered to himself. "Somehow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Next update coming soon. ^-^


End file.
